No es una típica historia de amor de verano
by Muse Bellamy
Summary: Comienzan las vacaciones d verano. Pero no son lo qe Nami espera ya qe se la pasara d niñera todo el tiempo y no tiene intenciones de un amor d verano que le distraiga de sus estudios. Qe pasara cuando una seria de eventos la lleven a los brazos d cierto doctor? Y que ara para quedarse con el?
1. Chapter 1

Holis!  
Bueno antes que nada les digo que este es mi primer fic, así que no se burlen u.u soy un tanto sensible, pero si en verdad no les gusta díganlo, prometo no llorar TT-TT

Acepto que no soy una escritora nata y solo lo hice porque en verdad amo esta pareja (lawxnami)

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo aquí un intento de historia salida de mi retorcida cabecita hueca

One Piece es legalmente de Eiichiro Oda

[Claro por el momento]

EL INICIO DEL CAOS

Aun no se la podía creer, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por fin la beca era suya, todo su arduo trabajo al fin era recompensado, pero ese no era momento de alarde, iba demasiado atrasada para pasar por el hijo de su mejor amiga a la primaria y cuidarlo por el resto de las venditas vacaciones. Salió del campus de la universidad a toda velocidad en su auto, un viejo camaro amarillo, sin preocuparse de la ceremonia de clausura. Después se aseguraría que uno de los profesores le diera los pormenores de todo lo sucedido.

Llego con solo veinte minutos de atraso a la escuela del niño, que por lo que noto era el último de todos -Nami vengo por Chopper- dijo la pelirroja a la única maestra que estaba en la entrada -valla, creo que la puntualidad no es el fuerte de los amigos de la señora Robín- espeto la mujer algo furiosa; los demás chicos habían cuidado de el por esa semana, uno por cada día y siempre lo hacían tarde -sí, lo siento le aseguro que no volverá a pasas, esta es la primera vez que vengo por el- aseguro la chica antes de mirar a la inocente creatura que se dirigía a ella con pesadez -vamos Chopper tenemos cosas que hacer en casa- Nami sonrió al niño que cargaba como tres veces su peso en esa gran mochila, la cual le quito y con un sonrisa algo burlona se despidió de la maestra que simplemente estaba echa una fiera.

Ya de camino a casa observo al niño que parecía de lo más tímido y desconcertado -dime Chopper como te fue en tu ultimo día de clases?- pregunto acariciando los cabellos castaños de pequeño -bien, simplemente un día más de aprendizaje, pero te digo algo, no estoy acostumbrado a quedarme sin mi mamita tanto tiempo- respondió tristemente tratando de esconder su rostro tras ese extraño sombrerito que siempre usaba, cosa que hizo a Nami pensar un poco sobre el tema.

La madre de Chopper era una famosa arqueóloga, que se le propuso ir al museo de Norte Blue para examinar unas rocas realmente asombrosas, que tenían un dialecto un tanto antiguo que tal vez Robín pudiera descifrar, pero ella sabía que lo principal era su hijo y se negaba a ir; el insistió en que fuera, después de todo tenia a sus tíos y tía para que lo cuidase. Pero Nami se negó a dejarlo a cargo de sus atolondrados amigos que sin duda terminarían extraviando a la inocente creatura. Las razones fueron obvias, nadie tendría tiempo en estas vacaciones para cuidarlo.

Luffy, no paraba de entrenar para el campeonato de boxeo, comer y dormir, cosas comunes para él.

Zoro con sus infinitas clases de kendo y esgrima, claro y sin olvidad que adora ir a beber cuando no tiene compromisos.

Usoop con sus clases de arquería, la florería de su tío y por supuesto su linda novia Kaya que regresaba de su internado sin duda no tendría ni tiempo para respirar.

Sanji simplemente se negó con la excusa de no tolerar a los niños.

Franky tenía planes de remodelar el bar donde toda la pandilla ayudaba y terminar una de sus obras arquitectónicas en la zona este de GranLine.

Brooks era ya un viejo músico un tanto pervertido, al cual no le dejarían cuidar ni a su sombra.

Y solo eso sin contar el trabajo que tenían en las noches en el bar Thousand Sunny, apenas tenían libre las pocas horas que lo cuidaban entre la salida de la escuela y la hora de dormir. En fin ella misma se postuló para ser la madre sustituta del pequeño Chopper hasta el regreso de su madre, cosa que sería terminando las vacaciones de verano. Aunque no tenía planeado salir, la pelirroja se sentía un poco mal por no poder ir a visitar a su familia, pero si conseguía un permiso firmado por Robín para dejarlo salir de Gran Line asía Kokoyashi, podía ir sin penalización legal. Pero mientras eso sucedía se enfocaría en su encargo de cuidarlo hasta la próxima ves de que su madre llamara.

Viendo a su ahora hijo medio cabizbajo decidió llevarlo al ''mermaidia coffee'' un restaurant familiar de la zona centro de Gran Line; si bien no era el ''Baratie" el menú infantil que ofrecían era un deleite. Tomaron asiento junto a uno de los acuarios donde las chicas disfrazadas de sirenas bailaba, solo para ver a una vieja amiga de la pandilla que de inmediato les saludo -que van a ordenar?- pregunto una de las meseras con una gran sonrisa -bueno, yo quiero una orden de camarones empanizados con ensalada, y una soda italiana de mandarina- respondió Nami mirando el menú que se encontraba ya en la mesa -emparedados de jamón con papas, una malteada de chocolate y un refresco de cola por favor- agrego él niño mirando a la extraña señorita en el agua ya que parecía no necesitar aire -dime Chopper como te la pasaste con los demás miembros de la pandilla, durante el rato que estuviste con ellos?- cuestiono la pelirroja al ver la desconfianza del pequeño -bueno, me llevo bien con todos aunque el tío Sanji es algo enojón, no le gusta que toque sus especias- jalo su gorrita adelante tratando de tapar su rostro infantil cosa que le parecía a Nami un acto de ternura extrema -oye y te gustaría ser como tu mama?- la joven apoyo sus manos en la mesa para descansar se cabeza entre sus palmas para poder ver mejor las expresiones de su querido infante, el cual mantenía las manos sujetas al asiento sin mirarla -no- la miro un poco apenado -yo quiero estudiar medicina, quiero ser un gran doctor- al oír esto la chica soltó una risita, le paso una mano entre sus cabellos castaños y le susurro -serás un buen doctor- la sonrisa que Chopper le dio fue una de las más bellas que jamás había visto, su carita parecía iluminarse, y como una forma de agradecimiento se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla -gracias Nami- musito dejando a una chica completamente abochornada. La comida llego poco después, al igual que la confianza entre ellos; Chopper no dejo de hablar sobre las diferentes cosas que hizo con sus anteriores cuidadores dejando a Nami un tanto feliz por haber recogido a esa pobre creatura; si se topaba con Luffy o los demás los golpearía hasta el cansancio, pero ella misma admitía que cada uno de ellos tenía su forma divertida de hacer las cosa.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Nami una gran cesta de productos hechos con mandarinas los esperaba en la puerta, la chica no dudo en cogerlo y llevarlo dentro después de todo sabia con exactitud quien lo mandaba y llevaba una nota que lo aseguraba "es tu dotación del mes con amor Nojiko" como siempre tan profunda en cada nota. El castaño curioso se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba sacando todo de la canasta en la barra de la cocina -que son?- pregunto él niño inhalando profundamente el olor -son barias cosas hechas con las mandarinas del huerto de mi madre- respondió con una sonrisa de lado -como que?- el chiquillo tomo asiento en uno de los bancos, esperando la respuesta de su ahora madre sustituta -champo, jabones, perfumes, aromatizantes y ese tipo de cosas- musito empezando a guardar todo -oh ya veo, pero por qué?- la chica dejo su labor y se giró para estar frente al niño -las mandarinas del huerto de mi madre no solo son vendidas a los mercados, sino que también a las fábricas que producen desde productos de limpieza asta alimentos, me mandan una de estas cada mes- cogió una de las tantas mandarinas que le mandaron, la pelo y le dio un gajo al niño que dejo de hacer preguntas para devorar unas cuantas en la sala.

Como vieja costumbre Chopper escogió la primera película que verían esa noche "El sexto sentido" fue la que eligió; era el último viernes de escuela para ambos y no le veían el problema de hacer una maratón de películas de suspenso, Nami preparo las palomitas y llevo las sodas a la sala, la cual estaba convertida en un fuerte; a sus escasos nueve años el niño aun no toleraba ver ese tipo de películas sin construir una barrera "anti mostros" como el tío Franky le enseño hace tan solo unos días. Y aunque se quedó dormido antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas en la película, la pelirroja opto por no deshacerlo y pasar la noche ahí.

Su hermoso sueño fue interrumpido por el sonar de su querido y estúpido teléfono, sin ganas Nami comenzó a buscarlo entre las almohadas del fuerte hasta que dio con el -bueno- la voz de la chica aun sonaba adormilada -Nami, Zoro, Luffy disparo, hospital ahora- los lloriqueos de Franky no era ni entendibles -que paso?- pregunto un poco más despabilada, tratando de escuchar ya que parecía que se peleaban por el celular -Zoro y Luffy fueron gravemente heridos pero nadie sabe a qué hospital los mandaron, necesitamos que nos ayudes a búscalos- la voz de Usoop la termino de despertar, colgó el teléfono, sacudió a Chopper para salir a la búsqueda de aquel par. Salió un poco después de media hora, sabiendo casi todo lo sucedido, rumbo a los hospitales a los cuales le aseguraron que no habían ido. Nami vestía sus vaqueros ajustados y su blusa de tirantes verde, cosa que no cubría mucho el frio de la madrugada, pero para ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada; Chopper llevaba su pijama de reno que le calentaba muy bien es esa fría noche.

Ya habían buscado en los cinco hospitales a los cuales aseguraron que aún no buscaban y eso ya tenía harta a la pelirroja al igual que al castaño -Nami un texto de Franky- dijo él niño tomando el teléfono del porta vasos -que dice?- pregunto un tanto alterada -que vallamos al hospital que está cerca del Mermaidia- contesto mirando de reojo la reacción que tomo la chica, ya que dio una vuelta que casi lo manda volando por la ventana, y si no fuera poco, no soltó el acelerador hasta que estuvieron enfrente del lugar.

Entro con el pequeño casi a rastras -Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy- dijo golpeando la ventanilla de información asustando a la enfermera encargada -habitación 205 piso 6- respondió ajustándose los lentes, la pelirroja solo le dio un ligero inclina miento con la cabeza y tomo el asesor. Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta que dio con el cuarto -espera aquí Chopper- indico señalando un banco afuera de la habitación -ahora te aviso cuando pasas- agrego armándose de valor para entrar. Entro sin percatar a los doctores estaban ahí, cerró la puerta tas de si y se quedó viendo la escena sin entender muy bien hasta que pudo oír perfectamente lo que platicaban el par de hombres.

Bueno espero haberles dado algo no tan malo, ya que aunque tengo la aprobación de mi hermana menor (tiene 11 añitos) no todos piensan de la misma forma. En síntesis me anime a escribir por dos de mis grandes escritoras favoritas sobre esta pareja (Merle D`vant y EleinKL) para mí fue un pequeño empujón

Lo deje incompleto porque en verdad se me hizo muy largo y no sé si les guste mi forma extraña de escribir. Planeo subir el resto tal vez mañana o el lunes. Claro que depende de que mi madre me preste la compu

Oh y si se preguntan por qué hice a Chopper hijo de Robín solo fue una idea que surgió después que una amiga me dijo "Robín se comporta como su mama" después de ver los primeros minutos de la película Film Z

Gracias por leer y si les gusto háganmelo saber y sino también


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece es legalmente de Eiichiro Oda

[Claro por el momento]

Aunque Nami sabía perfectamente lo que había oído, se armó de valor para hablar por primera vez desde que entro al cuarto -no, ustedes no pueden estar diciendo eso, como que ellos dos están... están- sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, mientras los doctores la veían sin mucho interés -están muertos- aseguro uno de los doctores que portaba una gorra que decía "Pinguin" negra con amarillo -lo sentimos señorita pero no pudimos hacer nada- agrego el otro con calma, mientras hacia su reporte sobre su carpeta -cómo? simplemente los dejaron morir? como que no pudieron hacer nada por ellos?- la chica en si estaba rabiosa, no podía creer la incompetencia del personal médico del hospital -según mi informe señorita, ellos llegaron aquí alrededor de la 1 am con severos golpes en la parte abdominal, al igual que disparos y puñaladas en la zona de la espalda- explico el chico de la gorra acercando se a ella lentamente -no tenemos idea de que tan importantes eran para usted señorita, pero créame- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la potente mano de Nami contra su rostro. La chica estaba llorando, pero no de pena, sino de coraje.

.

.

Mientras se libraba una batalla dentro de la habitación, un pequeño niño vestido de renito esperaba afuera jugando con el celular de su niñera; bueno estaba, ya que su juego fue interrumpido por una llamada de un número que conocía a la perfección -bueno, Nami no puede contestar, habla Chopper- dijo el renito jugando con sus pies mientras estaba sentado en la banca donde su cuidadora lo dejo, poniendo atención de lo que le decía la persona con la que hablaba -oh ya veo, pero Nami se encerró en la habitación, y me dijo que no entrara hasta que me dijera- agrego y guardo silencio escuchando lo que le decían en la otra línea -ok entiendo, los espero abajo y yo les digo donde esta- con eso colgó el teléfono y se fue marchando al ascensor.

.

.

El pobre hombre la sostenía de las manos, mientras la pelirroja no dejaba de luchar contra su agarre -suéltame maldito- gritaba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos -Sanchi ve por el doctor- grito el pobre Penguin tratando de controlar a la mujer sin herirla -entienda señorita, no fue nuestra intención no salvarlos, ellos ya estaba graves cuando los trajeron aquí- explicaba el magullado hombre, recibiendo un par de puntapiés en las rodillas -mentira, ustedes no hicieron nada para ayudarles- berreaba la pelirroja queriendo liberar sus manos para asesinar al par de doctores -por favor tranquilícese- fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes de caer al piso. Sin querer Nami le pego fuertemente la ingle, haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor en el suelo, pero poco le importo, corrió a la cama más cercana para abalanzarse al cuerpo de su ya difunto amigo -Luffy, no, tu no pudiste morir, tu prometiste ser el mejor boxeador del mundo, tú lo prometiste- susurraba aferrada a la sabana -Luffy, zorro, ustedes no pueden estar muertos- lentamente fue quitando la sábana blanca del rostro de Luffy, sentía que su corazón se rompía en un millón de trozos, perdió a sus dos mejores amigos, no, no perdió a sus mejores amigos, perdió a sus dos hermanos mayores, a dos seres tan importantes para ella, que siempre lucharon mano a mano con todo y contra a todos Ahora que sería de la pandilla sin ellos? ni ella se lo podía imaginar.

Pero su reacción fue otra al verle la cara a su supuesto amigo -este no es Luffy- afirmo, viendo que no se parecía en nada a su compañero, paso a la otra camilla y destapo el otro cuerpo -este no es Zoro- musito más calmada -tu, estúpido doctor, donde están los cuerpos de mis amigos?- cuestiono molesta, caminando lentamente hacia el pobre hombre que no dejaba de tocarse la entre pierna -no sé de qué habla, ellos fueron registrados con los nombres Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy- apenas pudo hablar cuando la chica le tomo por el pelo -mira, imbécil, esos dos tipos ni siquiera son perecidos al marimo ni al estúpido capitán así que dime, o te quedaras sin descendencia- amenazo con furia. Sentía que el ponerle a esos cuerpos los nombres de sus camaradas era una burla; el supuesto Luffy estaba viejo y panzón, el Zoro falso parecía un anciano con el pelo mohoso. Nunca pensó ser tan estúpida, si se podía ver perfectamente que la silueta de las sabanas ni siquiera concordaban con las de sus amigos -Pinguin, ya viene el doctor- entro gritando Sanchi, pero callo de repente al ver a la mujer más enfurecida que hace unos minutos -tu- mascullo Nami lanzándose sobre él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared -eso cuerpos en total descomposición, no son los de mis amigos, exijo una explicación- grito zangoloteándolo con fuerza -perdón pero ellos así se registraron, además tenemos sus identificaciones- aseguró el hombre, temeroso de poder terminar como su compañero que no paraba de gemir -me he quedado sin mis hijitos- el simple hecho de pensar que jamás tendría un par de críos corriendo en casa le atemorizaba -habla- golpeo fuertemente al hombre contra la pared, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -no se la doctora Doctorine así los identifico con sus credenciales- explico viendo casi venir un rodillazo en sus más finas partes pero eso jamás paso

Frente a él su salvador y superior el doctor Trafalgar Law sostenía a una inconsciente Nami -vendito sea doctor esa loca casi me deja sin herederos- dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer al piso -que le ha dado doctor?- pregunto Pinguin un poco menos adolorido -es una anestesia de efecto inmediato- aseguro antes de salir con la mujer en brazos al estilo novia.

.

.

Chopper esperaba ahora en una de las bancas del primer piso frente a la recepción -Choppy- grito Luffy corriendo a abrazar al pequeño renito que no dejaba de jugar con el celular -donde esta Nami?- pregunto Zoro dejando escapar un largo bostezo -está arriba piso 6 habitación 205- agrego divisando a Usoop y Franky un tanto nerviosos. Y era eso poco, ya que cuando recibieron la llamada de la vieja Kokoro de la estación del tren, avisando que las personas que resultaron heridas no eran sus amigos, sino unos ladrones que les sacaron las carteras a ese par de atarantados; se preguntaron cuál sería la reacción de Nami al saberlo. No solo la despertaron a las 2am sino que la mandaron a conducir por más de la mitad de la ciudad, y si eso no los terminaba de rematar las cosas, ella fue la primera en llegar al hospital donde los falsos Zoro y Luffy estaban. Conociendo bien a esa gatita ya estaban más que muertos.

Pero con o sin escusas tenían que arreglar ese asunto y se subieron todos al ascensor, unos un tanto emocionados, otros casi haciendo el testamento.

.

.

Recostó a la mujer en la camilla de su oficina, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima, para después irse a tirar a su sillón detrás de su escritorio, esa noche había sido difícil; primero anuncian que un conocido estaba muerto y cuando lo va examinar nota que es solo un ladrón mas que se le registro con el nombre de la única identificación que traía. Además Doctorine estaba tan necia de que ese anciano de casi 86 años era el mismo chiquillo de 19 que estaba en la foto. Segundo como eran inicio de vacaciones los niñatos estúpidos salían de fiesta abusando del alcohol ocasionándole más trabajo. Claro ese no era el colmo sino que una loca ataco a dos de sus compañeros -aparte de incompetentes inútiles- susurro temiendo que ellos le escucharan; bueno no es que no se los haya dicho en su cara pero esa noche en especial no se le antojaba discutir con nadie. Tomo uno de sus tantos libros de medicina reclino el asiento, subió los pies a su escritorio y descaradamente se puso el libro sobre la cara para que le tapara la luz del foco. Necesitaba dormir aunque fuera unos pocos minutos.

Pero eso no podía hacer, como siempre su queridísimo viejo amigo entro casi tirando la puerta -Torao- grito Luffy haciendo casi saltar a Law del susto, y de inmediato tomo la postura seria y socarrona de siempre -Muguiguara que es lo que haces aquí?- espeto viendo como entraban todos los amigos del mencionado a su oficina -que le paso a Nami?- señaló Luffy al ver a su amiga dormida en aquella camilla -digamos que tuvo un encuentro cercano con la locura, pero dime que quieres?- mascullo molesto simplemente no toleraba a esa banda de lunáticos y ahora no le sorprendía la actitud que tomo la chica hace algunos momentos. Todos en ese grupo eran realmente extraños.

Después de una breve explicación de como la pelirroja termino sedada Luffy se echó a reír -no puedo creer que Nami golpeo a dos doctores- afirmo al pelinegro doblándose de risa mientras Zoro yacía dormido en una de las sillas y los demás intentaban despertar a Nami -si fuera ustedes yo no aria eso- agrego Law al ver la insistencia de aquel par que rodeaban a la chica -si ella se despierta de golpe puede que traiga secuelas como adormecimiento en todas su extremidades y una migraña intolerable- agrego serio y un tanto cansado, ya que él niño que traían no dejaba de verlo con asombro y tampoco dejaba de agarrar sus libros sin permiso -pero entonces con quien dormiré? yo no quiero dormir con nadie que no sea mi Nami- aseguró Chopper con un puchero y al borde de las lágrimas -quiero a Nami- exigió dejando escapar unas tosecitas un tanto extrañas. Law lo miro un tanto curioso lo tomo en brazos y le dio un chequeo rápido con la vista, tomo en teléfono del hospital y marco un código -Sanchi necesito que vengas a mi oficina- musito para después colgar y bajar al niño -bueno Luffy tu amiga no despertara asta más tarde. Dos o tres horas más tardar, tiempo suficiente para que aclares este mal entendido, tu abuelo te espera en la oficina de la doc. Doctorine- la cara de espanto que puso el pelinegro no tenía precio, y Zoro solo despertó para empeorarlo -bueno si la policía ya está aquí para que hacerlos espera- dijo entre bostezos para después jalar a Luffy fuera de la habitación. Usoop y Franky salieron poco después con la excusa de que tenían trabajo mañana y pensando en cómo le aria para salvarse de la furia de la inconsciente Nami. Chopper se quedó ahí por petición de Trafalgar después de todo aun no llegaba su ayudante al lugar.

Law no aparto la vista del pequeño renito que jugaba con un botiquín de emergencias; él niño ya había vendado y puesto ungüento en las muñecas de Nami ya que sufrieron uno pequeños hematomas por la fuerza del agarre que le aplico Pinguin -para que me quería doctor- la voz del recién llegado lo saco un tanto de sus pensamientos -necesito que lleves al niño con Brad de pediatría- respondió echando la cabeza asía atrás, realmente necesitaba dormir -que le paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a un chiquillo aparentemente normal -está en la primera etapa de una tos con flemas, según parece, quiero que lo cheque para que no se complique después- Sanchi tomo al niño dejando al doctor aun sentado en su sillón tratando de conciliar por unos momentos el sueño. Pero por extraño que le pereciera no podía dormir teniendo a esa mujer en su despacho, se levantó perezosamente y se acercó para observar el trabajo del chiquillo ~nada mal~ pensó al tomar la fría y pálida mano de la joven que aun dormía. Tenía el pelo largo y rojizo, un tanto revuelto por su pelea de hace rato, pero aun así se veían con claridad las bien marcadas ondas que le daban un toque algo salvaje, la piel tan blanca como la porcelana fina, dos cejas delgadas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran, unas pestañas rizadas, unos labios pequeños y carnosos de un tono rosado. Si era todo una belleza. Lastimosamente él no estaba interesado en un romance por el momento, tenía suficiente con su trabajo y los imbéciles de sus ayudantes, eso claro sin agregar a su perro al cual no tenía ni tiempo para sacarlo a dar la vuelta. Su vida laboral no le permitía muchos caprichos pero si le llenaba de lujos. Salió del lugar ya que el sueño jamás llego, para continuar con sus deberes.

.

.

.

Nami despertó en su cama con un Chopper aferrado a su brazo izquierdo, no tenía idea de lo que paso en la madrugada, pero se sentía casi como un drogadicto despertándose después de una buena dosis casi mortal, pero todo eso acabo cuando unos ronquidos que no eran del niño la termino de despertar de golpe, haciéndola gritar tan fuerte que su hermana Nojiko pudo jurar haber oído a su hermana. Por una razón u otra había intrusos en su cama y no cualquier par de intrusos Luffy y Zoro estaban desparramados entre las sabanas -porque gritas tan temprano- susurro el peliverde tapándose la cara con una almohada -que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- grito la pelirroja furiosa a punto de matar a ese par -te sedaron en la noche por un ataque de histeria, deberías ser agradecida y por lo menos decir gracias- mascullo el aun dormido espadachín -me vale un pepino que ustedes me hayan salvado de un apocalipsis zombi no tenían derecho a quedarse dormidos en mi cuarto- alego lanzándoles un par de almohadas al marimo que solo se levantó y fue al baño sin decir más mientras Luffy aun seguía dormido. Unos golpes a la puerta de la entrada hicieron que la chica recobrara la compostura para salir a ver quién molestaba tan temprano en la mañana. Salió aun vestida con las ropas que uso en la madrugada durante la búsqueda de sus dos atolondrados amigos para serle frente a la encargada del edificio que no tenía muy buenas noticias para ella. Su auto, su camaro casi de colección, el coche que le regalo su padre Genzo estaba estampado de frente contra un poste de luz. El segundo grito que Nami dio en el día casi lo pudo oír Robín desde caso el otro extremo del mundo.

.

.

.

.

Holis!  
Bueno como les prometí aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este fic tan extraño que estoy haciendo.

No sé muy bien cada cuando actualizare pero prometo no tardarme mucho, y es que la inspiración llega y se va como el frio.

Abecés dura mucho luego no tanto así que no se desesperen

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece es legalmente de Eiichiro Oda

[Claro por el momento]

Las cosas no fueron mejorando durante la mañana para ese par, claro cómo podrían explicar cómo terminaron haciendo mierda el auto de Nami.

–Bueno ya entendí- dijo resignada la pobre pelirroja después de casi matarlos a golpes.

–Nami, no es nuestra culpa que yo no sepa manejar y que Zoro estuviera dormido, además la culpa es tuya por terminar drogada por Torao- dijo Luffy hurgándose la nariz como de costumbre.

–Olvidemos el asunto del hospital por un momento, ya me encargare de los demás. Pero por el momento ustedes dos lleven el coche al taller de su amigo, yo tengo que pasar por Viví al aeropuerto- musito tomando su bolso.

–Pero como iras si tu coche ni siquiera arranca?- cuestiono Zoro confundido ya que el aeropuerto estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

–En la camioneta de Robín, me dejo las llaves, cuando vuelva quiero esto ordenado y mi coche en el taller. Entendieron- así como si nada tomo al niño y salieron del departamento para recoger a su amiga que iba de visita.

El dúo fantástico lo único que pudo hacer fue acatar sus órdenes no la querían ver molesta de nuevo.

Cuando la casa por fin se vio presentable, gracias a que los chicos llamaron a Keimi, decidieron llevar el coche de Nami, al taller de uno de sus "amigos" en uno de los barrios más bajos de todo Gran Line. Pero como aun no tenían sus carteras y no traían dinero a la mano, la grandiosa idea que se les ocurrió fue llevarlo empujándolo por las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad. La mayoría de las personas que miraban la escena les causaba gracia, el cómo dos chicos empujaban el auto en medio del tráfico, cosa que al parecer a Luffy ni siquiera le molestaba, pero Zoro tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas casi indetectable, y no era por la actividad física del momento sino que una conocida lo reconoció y se echó a reír. En fin ese día parecía no mejorar.

.

.

.

Sentada en uno de los cafés que ahí en el aeródromo, en compañía de su inseparable "hijo" Nami esperaba divisar a una chica de cabellera azul la cual por lo que notaba tenía una hora de atraso, aun así estaba disfrutando del relato de lo que ocurrió ayer.

–Porque no llamaste a la puerta cuando recibiste la llamada de Zoro?- cuestiono la pelirroja tomando un sorbo de su late.

–Es que me dijiste que no pasara, y cuando te volví a ver estabas dormida- respondió Chopper bebiendo su café con leche.

–Bueno y saliéndome del tema como era el?- pregunto la chica dejando la taza en la mesa y mirándole fijo, realmente quería saber quién se había atrevido a drogarla como si fuera una loca salida de un manicomio.

–Es alto, moreno, tiene barba, unas ojeras muy marcadas y esta tatuado- al oír esto Nami en un momento dado se le ha figuro a esos hombres barbones rockeros tatuados, que están un poco pasaditos de peso y andan en moto.

-Oh ya veo- fue lo último que dijo porque enseguida la voz de su amiga la hizo saltar.

–Nami- dijo desde atrás una risueña Viví que perecía estar acompañada por Kaya.

Tras una larga charla en el mismo café, las tres chicas decidieron pasear como en los viejos tiempos

–Pero Kaya que no tienes que ver a tu novio primero?- dijo Viví dándole la tarjeta de crédito al mesero que les estaba sirviendo.

–Si lo sé, pero él me tendrá todas las vacaciones, y no poder estar con mis amigas, además vengo un poco cansada, como para salir con el- respondió acomodando a Chopper entre sus brazos, se había quedado dormido.

–Bueno a donde quieren ir? Tal vez se les antoje ir algún bar o de fiesta- pregunto Nami con su voz un tanto ajena a la felicidad que aquel par traía.

Y después de que la rubia se negó a ir a todos los lugares que las demás ofrecieron pudo recordar un evento un tanto importante que le conto su novio.

–No, mejor ya se- interrumpió Kaya con un grito –el próximo viernes un tal Capone Bege ara una fiesta, claro según Usoop, así que porque no vamos de comparas en la semana para ir. Por hoy sería mejor descansar del vuelo- agrego más tranquila y arrullando al niño que pereció asustarse con su grito.

–Pero como ya estamos reunidas? Porque no hacemos una pijamada? Como cuando estábamos en secundaria- dijo Viví tomando su tarjeta para guardarla en su bolso.

–Yo no veo por qué no, después de todo hoy es sábado- sugirió Nami de pie.

–Bueno ya que insisten y me están amenazando vamos- dijo Kaya levantándose pare seguir a sus amigas.

.

.

.

Cuando los chicos al fin estuvieron frente al taller se dejaron caer sin preocupación de nada en la banqueta.

–Crees que él lo quiera reparar?- cuestiono Zoro a su ya cansado amigo.

–Claro después de todo somos amigos- respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando asía la entrada del lugar –hey Kid- grito Luffy a un par de jóvenes que se encontraban trabajando en el motor de un ferrary, los cuales lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo –Kid- grito de nuevo el moreno comenzando a entrar en aquel taller.

Si bien no llego hasta la mitad del camino cuando un joven de cabellos rojos ya estaba con una lleve en la mano amenazando

–Otro pasó más muguiwara y estas muerto- espeto escupiendo la goma de mascar que traía.

–Shishishishishi necesito un favor Kid- rio seguro haciendo que al mencionado se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

–Un favor? yo no hago favores- el chico se giró dando la espalda al recién llegado que parecía no entender sus amenazas.

–Por favor sabes que te pagare, además no es para mí es para una amiga- rogo el moreno sin dejar de caminar tentando a su suerte con el mecánico.

–No me interesa, la mayoría de tus amigas o amigos son extraños- gruño por debajo entregándole la llave a su compañero de pelo rubio.

–Creo que sabes a quien se refiere o no?- grito Zoro desde la entrada cosa que hizo pensar un poco al pelirrojo.

–Si te refieres a la chica de pelo negro, no gracias, aunque tiene un cuerpo de muerte; la peli azul es demasiado mimada, una niñata presumida y rica; la rubia es de tu amigo el nariz larga; la chica sirena, demasiado extraña; tu prima Bonney, yo que sepa está ligando con el rubio estúpido- explicó encarando a los intrusos en su local, sino fuera por el trabajo que tenía que estar listo para mañana ya los estaría golpeando ahorita mismo.

Pero eso cambio cunado Zoro movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

–Veo que ya la has olvidado- fue lo único que dijo antes de recargarse en la entrada con es estúpida sonrisa torcida.

En su mente trato de recordar a cada mujer que vio con esa bola de tarados, claro aparte de las mencionadas, pero no podía recordar, solo a la sexi novia de Luffy oh y a sus hermanas

–Bueno as llamado mi interés Roronoa. Quien es la chica?- cuestiono recargándose en el auto esperando la respuesta de Zoro.

–Si aceptas reparar el coche prometo llevarla a la fiesta de Bege- respondió caminando hasta el lugar donde su buen amigo Luffy lo esperaba y le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

–Pero si no es lo que busco les cobrare el doble- amenazo estrechando la mano del peliverde.

–Guau Kid los has de tener bien puestos para querer salir con Na…- el moreno callo cuando sintió en puño de su amigo golpear su cabeza, cosa que dejo perplejos a los espectadores.

–Ya que no me dirás el nombre y no dejaras que me lo digan. Vamos hombre dame una pista, por los viejos tiempos- musito el mecánico cogiendo una cerveza que tenía en el piso.

–Solo te diré que gracias a ella Urouge recibió la paliza de su vida- con eso le lanzo las llaves del coche y salió arrastrando a Luffy del lugar.

Sin duda con eso el chico de pelo rojo se quedó pensativo, no recordaba bien a la chica, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero lo que si recordaba fueron las palabras con que la describió Urouge.

"Es la encarnación misma de Freya, tiene unas curvas sin duda pronunciadas; pero con el temperamento de una valquiria, es una mujer con la que hay que andarse con mucho cuidado"

Pero el mismo tenía que ver la mercancía para confirmar lo que su "amigo" decía. Una semana y vería si aquel dato que el monje compartió hace ya dos años casi seguía siendo exacto.

.

.

.

Sus dos compañeros enfrente de él le estaban haciendo perder los estribos, si no fuera porque ellos dos le aligeraban la carga con el trabajo ya los habría matado y tirado al rio.

–Por favor Law, hace mucho que no se da el lujo de salir a tales eventos; además es una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas. Lleva demasiado tiempo solo- decía Sanchi con tono de puchero.

–Ande doctor, usted sabe que necesita algún tipo de relación con el sexo femenino, hace mucho que no tiene novia, sino me equivoco unos tres años y medio oh tal vez cuatro- agrego Pinguin tomando uno de les sándwiches que había en la mesa del comedor del hospital.

–Si, después de la señorita Monet, que dios la ha de tener en su santa gloria, no he visto que se relacione ni con las enfermeras del trabajo- dijo el pelirrojo sacándose sus gafas de sol para meterlas en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

–Lo que paso con Monet no es asunto suyo, además, no tengo intenciones de rencontrarme con todos ellos, Capone solo hace una fiesta para celebrar que por fin salió de prisión, nada más, y solo a los que verdaderamente les importa irán, y a mi si esta tras las rejas, o libre, me importa una mierda- espeto furioso dándole un mordico a un emparedado para después casi escupirlo en la cara de sus acompañantes que lo hacían exasperar a tal grado que se le olvidaba que odiaba el pan.

Después de ese incidente sus dos aprendices ya no dijeron nada, y solo se limitaron ver como el cirujano comía tranquilo un pescado asado.

Pero después de la comida insistieron tanto que por fin acepto ir, aunque el en verdad no quería ver a sus diez supuestos amigos, todos reunidos por la salida de uno de ellos de la cárcel. Si bien, tenía suficiente con el estúpido de Luffy y su amigo el esgrimista que lo rondaban seguido, no toleraría estar con toda su pandilla echándole encara lo que le hizo a la señorita Vanir, eso sin contar que tendría que soportar a los demás miembros de supernovas que asistirían.

Pedía a los dioses de los cuales no era creyente, que solo no asistiera uno el cual no podía ver ni en pintura. Eusstass Kid. Su dolor de culo particular; pero conociéndolo bien iría, se pondría ebrio como acostumbra, y causaría destrozos innecesarios en la vía pública, dejando al grupo de once envueltos en más problemas.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado daba gracias que mañana seria domingo, por fin podría descansar, claro antes sacaría a Bepo a dar una vuelta, para hacer las compras de la semana, y ya terminando, regresaría a su casa a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

Llegaron al departamento de Nami pasando la hora de comer, y sin esperar mucho pusieron manos a la obra, para preparar una pizza instantánea que compraron en el súper, cosa que no les costó mucho, la sacaron de la caja, la metieron al horno, y esperaron. Mientras la pizza se cocía dentro de horno las chicas, pasaron hacer lo demás, como preparar la botana, meter las sodas al refri, buscar películas entre la colección de la pelirroja que estuviera en una clasificación familiar, pero que no fuera aburrida, atender al pequeño Chopper que no paraba de rondar en la cocina y claro no dejaba de comer todos los dulces que le dejaron a su alcance por error de Kaya. Y antes de media hora todo ya estaba listo.

Se refugiaron en la sala con una pizza familiar de peperoni, botana y una hielera donde metieron unas gaseosas, al igual que un par de cervezas. Chopper no paraba de reír con la película "son como niños" y eso que aún había visto los primeros veinte minutos del film. Las chicas no dejaban de contar los mejores chismes claro después del incidente del hospital.

–Se enteraron que Bonney está saliendo con Sanji?- pregunto Kaya haciendo escupir a Nami de la impresión.

–Qué?- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja, él era su amigo y no le había dicho, se lo reclamaría después.

–Sí, hace un mes en el sitio web del restaurante de Sanji aparecen muy abrazados y también tienen una foto de los dos en face. Por dios Nami en que mundo vives?- explicó la rubia un tanto burlona, después de todo ya llevaba más de cuatro cervezas.

Nami cayó en cuenta que ya tenía un tiempo sin acercarse a todo eso, dígase salidas o de ociosa en internet; apenas salía de la universidad y se encerraba en su casa hasta terminar las tareas, para después ir a su trabajo en el Sunny. Vendito sea Franky que decidió darles un descanso a todos; aunque fuese solo un mes, podría aprovechar ese tiempo en hacer las cosas que no hacia durante las clases.

-Ya déjala Kaya, ella hace muchas cosas a la vez, no tiene tiempo de estar en eso, sus estudios y su trabajo son su prioridad. Mira aun ni siquiera tiene novio- el intento de Viví por defender a su amiga era todo menos eso.

-No es que no pueda tener novio, simplemente se me es irrelevante todo ese tipo de cursilerías- dijo un tanto molesta -prefiero estudiar, que andar de manita sudada con algún tipejo que solo me utiliza para placeres carnales. Si decido estar con alguien, quiero que él y yo sepamos bien cuanto podemos durar. No quiero un amor de un año o dos. Yo busco algo estable, que pueda seguir mi ritmo de vida- explico dando un gran sorbo a si cerveza.

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas, sabían de ante mano como era Nami pero jamás pensaron que podía ser tan profunda en ese tipo de cosas. Si bien Nami daba la apariencia de chica rebelde que no para por nada en el mundo, aun tenia principios de niña de casa.

La noche se pasó en chismes, bromas y mucha pero mucha cerveza. Claro después de que Chopper se fuera a dormir; si el presenciara tales actos quedaría traumado de por vida.

.

.

.

La mañana llego trayendo consigo una gran resaca para una rubia y una peli azul que apenas empezaban a tolerar el alcohol, mientras una pelirroja despertó como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche. Recogieron la casa mucho antes de que el niño despertara y después de un par de aspirinas y un café. Viví y Kaya salieron a sus respectivas casas; bueno a donde vivirían por el tiempo en que ellas duraran en la ciudad. Dejando a una Nami viendo las noticias del clima. Sería un día nublado.

Chopper despertó unas horas después todo sucio, tenía su carita llena de migajas y chocolate, también su pijama parecía haberse manchado de soda de fresa. Pero gracias al cielo no sentía malestar en su barriga por todo lo que ingirió anoche.

-Te apetece tomar un baño para después salir a dar la vuelta?- cuestiono Nami alzando al pequeño que aun parecía dormido.

-Si- respondió tallándose los ojos.

Ni siquiera espero a que el pequeño despertara por completo; lleno la tina y lo metió a bañar, junto con ella, antes de que el cambiara de opinión. No es que al niño le gustara estar sucio, pero hacia un poco de frio y podía decir que no, después de todo el mismo le conto que el doctor Trafalgar lo mando a un chequeo por principio de tos con flemas.

Vistió al niño con una camisa amarilla con franjas blancas, pantalones naranja, botitas café oscuro y una chaqueta amarilla con botones cafés. En cambio ella se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa amarilla, con detalles en rojo, zapatillas de tacón negras y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color. Peino su largo pelo en una coleta tomo su bolso y salieron caminando asía el parque.

.

.

.

Miro su reloj de pulsera un tanto cansado, apenas pasaban de las doce y media, así que en síntesis apenas tenía tres horas paseando a su incansable perro. Lo peor del caso era, que los samoyedos son extremadamente juguetones, y el suyo no era la excepción, quería abalanzarse sobre todos los niños del lugar, pero no con intención de morderlos o lastimarlos sino por el simple hecho de querer jugar con un infante. La razón o motivo que el mismo Law se daba, es que Bepo quería alguien que lo tratara con más cariño; el solo le daba lo necesario para que no entrara en su estado de melancolía, el cual usaba cada vez que se le reprendía por no obedecer.

Sin mucho interés se sentó en una de las bancas del parque mirando a todas las familias que llevan a sus hijos a pasar una buena tarde, mientras Bepo jadeaba excitado por la emoción de estar tan cerca de los niños que le miraban y hablaban bonito. Su dueño hecho la cabeza asía atrás tratando de dormir un poco, toda esa semana se desveló en el trabajo.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse entre los brazos de Morfeo sin importarle nada a su alrededor. Pero eso no fue una buena idea cuando ya estaba más dormido que despierto su queridísimo amigo decidió caminar un poco fuera del alcance de su dueño ya que este soltó la correa y el perro no tenía quien le pusiera un límite de distancia.

El grito de una mujer lo saco de su tan añorado descanso, pero solo así noto la ausencia de su perro y de inmediato se imaginó lo peor; casi por instinto, salió disparado en la dirección en el que se produjo el grito, y confirmo que estaba en dirección correcta cuando pudo ver a una bola de pelos sobre alguien. Y aunque no se trataba de un niño intento sacarle de encima al enorme cachorro

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Law retrocediendo con el perro que se negaba a separarse de la señorita.

-Nami te encuentras bien?- dijo Chopper acercándose para ver que no tuviera ningún rasguño, ya que parecía no poderse levantar del sitio donde fue derribada.

Vendita sea la suerte de Trafalgar Law, la misma chica que sedo en la madrugada del sábado, fue la misma que se dejó atacar por su perro, maldecía el momento en el que se le ocurrió quedarse dormido.

-Señor Trafalgar. Que hace aquí?- cuestiono el niño al darse cuenta de la presencia del doctor.

Fue entonces que Nami reacciono levantándose lentamente un tanto adolorida por la caída para poder ver el rostro del infame que la "drogo" ayer. Y casi prefirió que la tierra o el maldito perro del infierno se la hubieran tragado, cuando vio al que Luffy llamaba Torao. Si bien la imagen mental que se hizo con la descripción del niño estaba errónea jamás pensó que sería así.

Tenía el pelo tan negro como la noche, portaba perilla y patillas muy bien cuidadas, era de tez bronceada, unos penetrantes ojos grises, marcados por grandes ojeras, tenía dos perforaciones en cada oreja, era de complexión delgada y un poco más alto que ella; en los nudillos de ambas manos tenia tatuada la palabra "death" y en las manos otro que se asemejaba a una cruz. Sin mencionar que portaba una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

-Usted?- musito Nami tratándose de poner de pie.

-Valla señorita Vanir, pero como pude coincidir con usted en este parque. Espero y no actué de la manera en la que se comportó ayer en mi hospital- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Pero Nami la rechazo parándose de golpe y notando el dolor punzante en su tobillo que la hizo flaquear y terminar sujeta por los fuertes brazos de Law. Claro si su día no podía empeorar por que no terminar en los brazos de un pedante grosero como era Trafalgar Law.

.

.

.

.

Bueno creo que estoy inspirada gracias a un review que leí casi a las dos de la mañana y de ahí no he parado. Según yo lo tendría listo como para las 4 pero le hice unos cambios y quedo un poco más largo, también gracia a un review que me hizo ver mi error y espero que ya no lo haya repetido.

También quiero explicar que aunque me gustaría darle a Law una Nami en bandeja de plata lo quiero hacer batallar un poco por eso decidí meter a Kid para que le haga trabajar tantito.  
La diosa con la que describen a Nami es una diosa nórdica que representa el amor, la riqueza, la fertilidad y la muerte. También por el hecho de que su carruaje era alado por gatos debes de caballos u otro tipo de animal  
Las valquirias son guerreras de temperamento fuerte pero de bellesa sobre humana  
Vanir fue el apellido que le puse a Nami por lo mismo que a Freya la llamaban "la señora de Vanir"  
Freya también es considerada una princesa, del mismo lugar de origen que oda le dio a Nami en el mundo real. Además tenía el pelo rojizo según los cuadros que pintaron de ella

El BonSan o el SanjixBonney nacieron por el hecho de que Bonney ama la comida y Sanji adora cocinar y una cosa lleva a la otra y ya quedo.  
El parentesco de Zoro con Bonney se me ocurrió porque son los únicos dos supernovas que tienen el pelo de un color peculiar (un algodón de azúcar y un marimo)

Agradezco a hanasho que fue quien me inspiro a tomar la tableta a las dos de la mañana para seguir quemándome las neuronas (las tres que aún viven)  
También a Zeydeis que me hizo ver un error y eso es bueno

Si uno no toma sugerencias para hacer las cosas debes de mejorar empeoras

GRACIAS POR LEER C: 


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

[Solo porque mi madre aun no me deja ir a Japón para comprarlo]

Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, hubiera preferido estamparse contra el suelo, que terminas así con ese doctor; no es que hubiesen terminado en una posición en doble sentido, o hubiera terminado con la mano de el en algún lugar que no debía. No fue nada de eso. Ya que cuando caía de frente, Law hizo un par de maniobras para dejarla boca arriba, para después sujetarla del cuello y la cintura, quedando en una pose "tipo beso de película de los cincuenta" pero con la simple diferencia que Nami no se sujetaba a los hombros, o el rostro de Trafalgar, ni le miraba con amor. Ella tenía sus manos en el pecho, y aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que le daba verlo cara a cara después de negarse tan groseramente aceptar sus ayuda, la cual termino necesitando después de todo.

Pero si eso no la acabase de rematar, no falto que alguno de los que paseaban por ahí soltara un "que romántico" o un simple "ya bésala" cosa que solo ponían peor las cosas.

-Gracias- articulo Nami tratando de volver a su color natural.

-De nada- respondió ayudando a incorporarse a la apenada pelirroja.

La chica le sonrió tiernamente, pero eso paso cuando por fin se apoyó en los dos pies, ya que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor que no le gustó nada a Trafalgar, en si él era el culpable de lo que había pasado; él y su perro que parece no estar tranquilo ni un segundo.

-Déjame revisarte- dijo el cirujano ayudándola a caminar asía una banca no muy lejos de ahí.

-No es nada, es solo una simple torcedura, sobreviviré- musito Nami con una sonrisa que se torcía a cada paso.

Pero el moreno simplemente se negó, la llevo hasta el banco, la sentó, y con cuidado fue checando su tobillo. Parecía estar bien, solo un poco hinchado por el golpe, el esperaba lo peor; después de todo, uno no sale ileso de una tacleada canina en tacones.

-Espera aquí- ordeno Law con tono serio -se está inflamando, necesito bajar la hinchazón para que no empeore- explico.

Nami no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver como Trafalgar llamaba a su perro y le ordenaba vigilarla mientras él iba por un botiquín a su auto.

-Nami puedo acompañar al señor Trafalgar?- susurro Chopper al oído de la pelirroja.

-Bueno pero no te sueltes de el- contesto con una amplia sonrisa -Torao el niño te acompañara- anuncio severamente.

-Aun no confías en mí?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa ladina entregándole la correa de Bepo.

-Nop- respondió con una risita.

Sin más que discutir Chopper tomo de la mano a Law y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sur para traer el auto; mientras, la chica se quedó en compañía de un perro que parecía sentir remordimiento por haberla tirado, o eso ella pensaba, ya que se echó a sus pies mirando intranquilo el pie derecho de Nami y debes en cuando soltaba un quejido como de angustia.

.

.

.

El coche no estaba muy lejos, solo a unas tres cuadras de donde estaban; pero el niño lo retrasaba demasiado, tenía las piernas muy cortas como para seguir su paso, harto de tener que caminar a paso tortuga, se arrodillo frente al niño y lo cargo de caballito. De ese modo no durarían tanto en llegar.

-Dime cómo fue que la señorita Vanir termino debajo de mi perro?- pregunto Law hurgando uno de sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves.

-No sé muy bien, me adelante por un globo y cuando me gire para pedirle dinero a Nami, la vi tirada con Bepo enzima- explico dudoso el niño.

Después de eso ya no se volvió hablar hasta que llegaron al auto del doctor; un Cadillac del año gris. El interior era de piel y tenía los vidrios polarizados; el estéreo se encendió automáticamente después de que arranco el coche, las ventanillas se abrieron y en menos de lo que el niño espero ya iban a la mitad del camino.

Estaciono enfrente de donde se encontraban hace un rato, subió los vidrios y apago el motor. Pero aun así no bajo de inmediato, se quedó observando la escena que se llevaba a cabo.

Al parecer la chica se entendía muy bien con el animal; se encontraba aun sentada como él le había ordenado, pero eso no le impedía estar jugando con el perro como si fuera de ella. Parecía que le daba órdenes y Bepo las acataba sin chistar. Lo vio dar vueltas, dar la patita, pararse en sus dos patas traseras, así como también hacerse el muerto, hablar (ladrar en este caso) y después de eso el animal recostó su peluda cabeza blanca en el regazo de la pelirroja, recibiendo así carisias de la mujer, que parecían agradarle por la forma en la que movía la cola.

Bajo al poco tiempo con Chopper cargado en el brazo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo llevaba botiquín. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la chica bajo al niño y puso en la caja al lado derecho de Nami.

-Anthony porque no llevas a Bepo a dar una vuelta- sugirió Law arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja.

-Enserio-dijo sorprendido -Nami puedo?- suplico con carita de inocente.

La chica guardo silencio por unos momentos; estuvo un rato con el perro, sabía que era muy inteligente, pero ese tipo de perros eran un tanto difícil de manejar. Así que no sabía ni que decir, no quería que él niño sufriera un accidente por culpa del animal.

-No te preocupes por la seguridad de Anthony, los samoyedos son perros de pastoreo, no dejara que le ocurra nada- dijo Law tomando la correa de su perro.

Nami suspiro resignada, no podía decir no a esa carita tan adorable que ponía Chopper cuando suplicaba por algo, así que solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Sujétalo así- explicó Trafalgar al niño -mientras más cerca tengas las manos del colla será mejor, él sabrá andar contigo, si llega a cometer un error tira de inmediato de la correa- dijo mostrándole acción al infante.

Chopper entendió a la perfección y después de dar una pequeña demostración de cómo andar con Bepo se despidieron de ellos dejándolos solos.

Se arremango las mangas de su sudadera hasta los codos, mostrando otro par de tatuajes muy similares a los que tenía en las manos; solo que estos estaban dentro de unos óvalos. Con cuidado le retiro el calzado a la pelirroja y pudo ver que estaba más hinchado que al principio, saco del maletín un pequeño ungüento y unos guantes de látex; los cuales se puso antes de aplicar la pomada en el pie de la chica.

-Bueno doctor espero una disculpa- dijo Nami con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que eso ya se lo pedí cuando le quite a Bepo de encima- explico Law frotando suavemente la pomada en la zona afectada.

-Si esa la escuche a la perfección, pero aun no escucho la que me debería de dar por lo que sucedió el sábado- agrego recargando su codo derecho en su pierna para después acercarse más al cirujano.

-Lamento decirle señorita Vanir, que el que debería recibir la disculpa soy yo- musito dejando de frotar el ungüento -sino me equivoco, yo no fui el que amenazo a mi personal con "dejarlos sin descendencia" tampoco estuve gritando y golpeando a las personas- agregó continuando con su tarea

La cara de Nami se volvió a calentar, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas de lo común, y ya no podía articular palabra, simplemente se le quedo mirando un buen rato, notando cosas que no noto la primera vez que lo miro. Llevaba una sudadera negra con amarillo, la cual en el centro tenía el dibujo de lo que parecía una bacteria, unos vaqueros rectos y zapatos negros de punta. También noto que se ejercitaba ya que tenía unos brazos marcados y una espalda ancha; tal vez practicaba natación o levantaba pesas. No traía anillos ni pulseras, un simple rolex era su único accesorio aparte de los aros que traían las orejas.

-Dígame, como pudo ser tan imprudente como para comportarse así?- cuestiono Law rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo solo, no supe que hacer- dijo envolviéndose a sí misma en un abrazo -Luffy y Zoro son como mis ángeles de la guarda, mis mejores amigos, mi hermanos en conclusión. Yo solo no podía cruzarme de brazos mientras me decían que ellos habían muerto- continuo mirando el cielo.

-Debió de ser más prudente. Shachi y Pinguin soy muy compasivos, jamás se atreverían a maltratar a una mujer. Pero créame que existen personas que no tolerarían lo que usted hizo- agrego con tono serio

-No piense que porque soy mujer soy débil. No señor. El tener a Luffy como amigo, te muestra que la debilidad es algo que uno no debe tener. Si yo fuera débil, no me permitirá a mí misma esa amistad tan arriesgada- dijo confiada.

-Arriesgada? Dudo señorita que sepa él porque una amistad con Muguiwara es arriesgada - espeto burlo mirando con curiosidad los gestos que se formaban en el rostro de la pelirroja

-Solo se lo esencial- suspiro cansada –él es el hijo de uno de los personajes más peligrosos de toda la historia; también sé que lo mantienen vigilado, pero no solo a él, sino a las personas con las que se frecuenta-

Law dejo de untar la pomada y comenzó a buscar vendas en el maletín. Jamás pensó que alguien fuera de los once, supiera de la vigilancia constante que el mismo gobierno les impuso a ellos y a sus allegados. Sin duda Luffy nunca a dejo nada a dudas cuando entablaron amistad.

Trafalgar comenzó a vendarle pie, mirando de vez en cuando el rostro de la pelirroja; aún tenía rastro de rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos cafés parecían perdidos en el infinito cielo gris. Bueno solo hasta que Law apretó de más la venda apropósito, causando un quejido un tanto cómico por parte de la chica.

-Auch me lastimaste- gruño Nami agachándose para retirar las manos del cirujano de ella.

Pero fue mala idea, quedo cara a cara con el hombre, que la miro fijamente a los ojos; el silencio reino ente ambos. El corazón de Nami comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, su cara estallo en rojo de nuevo, y le llegaba la tentación de robarle un beso a Law. Un beso no era nada, el, la había sedado como si fuera una loca del manicomio; eso sería su venganza, robarle un beso y huir de inmediato. Después de todo él ya había terminado de vendarla.

Comenzó a entre cerras los ojos en busca de valor, acercándose poco a poco a Law, que parecía tener la misma idea que ella. Sentía su respiración entre cortada ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de no dar un beso? Ni ella misma lo recordaba. Solo podía esperar que el tomara la iniciativa, ya que ella en ese momento, no recordaba ni como respirar adecuadamente.

Lastimosamente para ambos ese no era su día, ya que un muy alegre Bepo tenía ganas de saltarle encima a su querido dueño apartándolo de inmediato de su pequeño antojo. A lo lejos un cansado Chopper corría tras de él y por suerte no había visto nada.

-Perdón, pero se me soltó cuando estábamos en la esquina- explico el niño al borde de las lágrimas.

Trafalgar se ensombreció por completo lanzándole una mirada casi asesina a su mascota que se rodio de un aura deprímete. Causando una risita inocente de Nami al verlo tirado de nalgas en el piso; riza que fue silenciada por la mirada seria del hombre.

-Descuida- fue lo único que dijo poniéndose de pie mirando de reojo a Nami.

Mientras él se quitaba los guantes, y guardaba todo en su lugar, la pelirroja saco un par de sandalias negras de su bolso y se las calzo, guardo sus zapatillas y le tomo la mano Chopper.

-Bueno ha sido un placer. Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, pero creo que nosotros pasamos a retirarnos- musito un tanto nerviosa comenzando a caminar al norte

-Señorita Vanir, como su doctor le recomiendo que no se esfuerce mucho. Sera mejor que yo los lleve- agrego con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-Mi doctora de cabecera es Doctorine. Gracias por la recomendación pero iremos en taxi- respondió sin mirar atrás.

-Insisto- dijo alcanzando la mano de Nami –después de todo ha sido mi culpa que usted se lastimara-

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras, sintió los dedos de Law entrelazarse con los suyos y tirar de ella en dirección a él.

-Acepte esto no como una disculpa por lo de hoy, sino también por lo del sábado- dijo cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ellos -o al menos que quiere que lo haga de la misma forma y la lleve cargada al auto- agrego

Nami lo miraba asía arriba, era notable que él le rebasaba aun con tacones, y ahora que ya no los traía la sobrepasaba con más. Un simple asentimiento con la cabeza fue su respuesta, ya estaba demasiado roja, un poco más y la confundirían con un jitomate.

Caminaron sin que le soltara la mano, y cuando llegaron al Cadillac le abrió la puerta. No sabía si lo hacía para agradarle o molestarle; pero una cosa si era segura, no quería que lo dejara de hacer, aunque solo fuera un juego un tanto peligroso, en ese momento todo se le antojaba como un cuento de hadas. Donde una serie de eventos, la llevaban a encontrarse con su príncipe azul.

.

.

.

Los dejo frente a al edificio de apartamentos, y sin más se fue; no es que Nami esperara mas, pero por alguna razón se sintió un poco mal de que él se hubiera negado quedarse un rato.

Tomaron el ascensor asía el piso quince, el penúltimo piso del edificio, y antes de que abriera la puerta de elevador su celular sonó. Era un texto de la abuelita paterna de Chopper, anunciando que había ido por él. Cosa que hizo a Nami recordar que la señora lo cuidaría el domingo en la tarde, todo el lunes, y el martes a medio día.

-Choppy tu abuela ya vino por ti- dijo Nami con tono cansado -bajamos o le digo que suba?- pregunto abriendo la puerta

-Bajamos- respondió saliendo del elevador

Cuando llegaron al apartamento el niño se fue hacer su maleta; tomo una pequeña mochilita azul, la lleno con tres cambios de ropa, su pijama y una mantita, tomo su gorrita azul con rosa, busco entre sus cosas de baño su cepillo de dientes, su de dentífrico sabor chicle y ya con todo guardado anuncio que estaba listo para irse. Volvieron a tomar el ascensor hasta la planta baja, donde los esperaba Doctorine con una botella de algún extraño licor en mano.

-Nami, espero que no haya arruinado tus planes por venir antes por mi nieto- dijo la anciana dando un gran trago a su bebida

-No, apenas acabamos de llegar de nuestra salida, lo único que haríamos seria ver televisión hasta su llegada- explico con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pasa por el a las tres el martes- agrego tomando de la mano al niño -nos vemos luego- dijo volviendo a beber de la botella

Así en menos de lo que esperaba se quedó sola, retomando el camino hasta su apartamento para ocuparse de cualquier cosa que tuviera pendiente, o mejor aún tendría tiempo de hacer lo que hace mucho no hacía.

Se dispuso a dibujar cualquier cosa que mirara atravesó de su balcón, aunque desde el penúltimo piso no se podía apreciar muchas cosas; se recostó en la hamaca que tenía afuera observando la pequeña mesita donde tenía su libreta y sus colores, su mente se negaba a abandonar esa escena donde casi besaba a Law. Si solo el perro del infierno no hubiese llegado, hubiera tenido el deleite de saborearse ahorita mismo el sabor de aquellos labios.

Unos fuertes golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su mundo, sin muchas ganas de ver quien era, se levantó y camino asía la entrada; tenía planes de abrir despacio, pero no, la persona que solo hace unos segundos quería tirar su puerta entraba llorando y se dejaba caer en su sofá.

-Luffy me dejo plantada- grito una chica de pelo negro

-Y por eso bienes a tirar mi puerta, y golpearme con ella en la cara?- cuestiono Nami azotando la puerta

-Si- respondió aun llorando la pelinegra

-Que bien, eso me gano por ser tan buena contigo. Pero bueno. Dime que paso?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Hoy cumplimos dos años de novios, entonces fui a su casa para prepararle una comida especial, pero jamás llego- se aferró a Nami llorando, desconsoladamente

La pelirroja solo se quedó sin hacer nada, la cabeza de Boa descansaba en su regazo, empapando su pantalón con lágrimas; sabia de ante mano lo olvidadizo que era Luffy, pero nunca pensó que Hancock se pusiera así solo porque no llego a la hora de la comida.

-Vamos a un bar- susurro Boa dejando de llorar

-Estas segura?- Nami la miro extrañada

-Si- se limpió las lágrimas y la miro -quiero tomar unos tragos- agrego

Nami en respuesta solo se levantó, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa, apago las luces y cerró la puerta del balcón. Salió con Boa aferrada a su brazo, parecía que estaba asustada, o solo se quería sentir protegida. Le daba igual ella también necesitaba unos tragos.

.

.

.

El reloj de la cantina a donde fueron a parar marcaba las diez de la noche, los pocos borrachos que aún quedaban, se negaban a apartarles la vista, si bien fueron a caer en un bar de la zona más baja de toda la ciudad, su vestimenta tampoco ayudaba. Boa llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo que se adhería a sus curvas como una segunda piel, con un escote pronunciado en v, y solo le cubría un poco más debajo de sus muslos, con tacones altos del mismo color; Nami llevaba su misma vestimenta de la mañana, solo que traía unos converse negros.

Ahogaron sus penas y tristezas en una bebida extraña que les recomendaron los hombres de ahí "el olvídame ya" ese trago se preparaba con licor de hiervas, ginebra de moras, triple seco, y vodka de pepinillo. Su sabor peculiar noqueaba al más experto bebedor según los clientes; pero las chicas ya habían tomado más de unos diez y aún seguían aparentemente bien.

-Sabes Nami yo te odiaba- dijo Hancock un tanto ebria

-Por qué?- respondió ofendida

-Pensé que tú y mi Luffy era más que amigos- tomo un trago de su bebida –pensé que te acostabas con el- agregó azotando el baso

-Yo no, jamás en mi vida he estados con alguien- dijo la pelirroja empinándose una botella de ron

Boa se quedó un tanto confundida, y le arrebato la botella a Nami para darle un trago, la dejo en medio de las dos y se acercó a ella, cosa que la pelirroja imito

-En qué sentido. No has estado con uno de los de la banda o no has estado con un hombre- susurro mirando la expresión de su amiga

-Yo, no, si, tal vez, no recuerdo- balbuceo la pelirroja apenada

-Ya, por dios Nami dime- rogo Hancock con cara de perrito triste

-No, ninguna de las dos- respondió

El grito de sorpresa que lanzo la morena espanto a todos los clientes del bar que estaban dormidos

-Pero si tú eres Nami/seductora/Vanir- espeto asombrada

-Eso no importa, es una promesa que le hice a mi hermana. Además no porque sea coqueta, significa que con cualquiera que me prometa un cofre del tesoro tendrá todo esto- respondió un tanto ofendida –pero dime tú con Luffy ya han tú ya sabes?- susurro la pelirroja

Boa se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza; de ahí las horas se fueron en rizas y confesiones un tanto vergonzosas y unas que no. Al parecer tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

.

.

.

Entro al bar de Shakky pasando las doce de la noche, el lugar estaba realmente abandonado, claro si no fuera por los típicos ebrios dormidos en la barra como de costumbre.

-Buenas noches Eusstass, lo de siempre?- cuestiono la dueña sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos para recibir un enorme tarro de cerveza, la cual se tomó sin gesto; unas pequeñas risitas femeninas captaron su atención, dos chicas de las cuales solo a una podía reconocer, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas con un montón de vasos y botellas entre ellas. La morena sin duda era la novia del enclenque de Luffy, pero estaba con una chica que le daba la espalda de pelo rojizo que le cubría la espalda.

-Kid puedo pedirte un favor cariño?- cuestiono Shakky apagando su tafo

-Lo que sea muñeca- respondió con tono picaron

-Necesito que las lleves a la casa de Luffy, están muy ebrias para irse solas- suspiro resignada –lo aria yo pero no puedo dejar el lugar solo- saco otro cigarro y lo encendió

-Que recibo yo a cambio?- se empino el tarro hasta dejarlo vacío

-Te dirá que una noche conmigo, pero dudo que tengas mi energía; así que dime, te parece que te deje correr mi auto- saco unas llaves de su pantalón y se las movió en la cara

La propuesta no estaba nada mal, correr un Dodge charger 70 era su tentación desde que pudo alcanzar los pedales del auto de su padre; si pensarlos dos veces le arrebato las llaves.

-Bien sácalo de la cochera, yo tratare de hacerlas entender que es hora de partir- dijo saliendo detrás de la barra

Kid salió del bar, dejando una Shakky alegando con dos señoritas un tanto tercas; al lado del local estaba la cochera donde se guardaba su King Kong. Cuando subió la cortina se encontró con el auto lleno de polvo por el poco uso que le daba su dueña; lo saco y lo estaciono frente al bar donde ya lo esperaba la mujer con una Boa noqueada.

-Ve por la otra mientras yo subo esta- dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto

Eusstass obedeció y entro en busca de la pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en el piso pero aún estaba consiente; él se acercó y la se agacho a mirarla, tenía un rostro angelical, sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol, sus ojos cafés le miraban con confusión y sus labios pequeños pareciera que querían decir algo. El la cargo al estilo nupcias y la llevo fuera.

Boa iba en la parte de atrás acostada, después de recibir un golpe de una Shakky enojada; Nami estaba en el asiento del copiloto un tanto dormida, estaba recargada en la ventana tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada bache o tope que pasaban se la ponía difícil, cansada de golpearse por la imprudencia del conductor que iba a más de 90 decidió recargarse sobre él.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto cuando sintió a la chica acurrucarse a su lado y se eso fuera poco se aferró a su brazo utilizándolo de almohada.

-Le molesta?- cuestiono Nami replegándose más a un Eusstass nervioso

-Para nada- respondió bajando un poco la velocidad

Sus grandes bíceps le sirvieron de cojín, y le permitían mejor ver a su chofer. Tenía el pelo rojo peinado en punta, una mirada ámbar amenazante, rasgo aristócratas que le hacían recordar a los romanos, y una boca grande y colorada que se torcía en una sonrisa un tanto perturbarte cada que aceleraba; vestía una playera gris sin mangas, vaqueros y botas de casquillo; podía ser que fuese igual de alto y corpulento que Franky o un poco menos. Tenía un olor a loción, aceite para motor y cerveza de barril.

-Cuál es su nombre?- cuestiono Kid

-Nami Vanir y el suyo?- respondió la pelirroja mirando su rostro sin disimular

-Eusstass Kid- dijo mirándola de reojo

Traía la chaqueta de cuero abierta, así que se podía ver su blusa, y sobre todo su abundante escote que dejaba ver el ras del su sostén negro, sus ojos cafés parecían tan inocentes, y esa sonrisa coqueta se le antojaba para un beso apasionado antes de tomarla en brazos arrojarla a la…..

-Kid ya llegamos- susurro Nami notando que ya estaban frente a la casa de Luffy.

La puerta se abrió con rudeza mostrando un Luffy un tanto molesto junto a un Zoro un poco más encabritado. Sin más el peliverde la jalo para sacarla y se la cargo como un saco de papa.

-Eres una bestia, marimo, bájame- grito la pelirroja molesta por la acción de su amigo.

-Gracias Kid- musito Luffy tratando de sacar a su dormida novia.

-No hay de que- echo el asiento del conductor para atrás y espero a que cerraran la puerta para arrancarse.

Sin duda esa mujer lo aria darse una ducha de agua fría al llegar a su casa.

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala de la casa de Luffy siendo regañada por un molesto Zoro que parecía su padre. Pero ella parecía no prestarle atención.

-Estás loca, pudiste terminar en manos equivocadas y acabar violada, asesinada y tirada en un rio- grito Roronoa.

-Vale, pa ya no lo vuelvo hacer- bromeo Nami al ver el enfado del marimo.

-Sabes bien que no es por molestarte, ya tienes veinte años ya sabes lo que haces, pero aun así, que no has dicho que somos tus hermanos mayores; y el trabajo de los hermanos mayores es proteger a sus estúpidas hermanas de cometer imprudencias- remato dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Ok no lo vuelvo hacer- dijo resignada –sabes sonaste como Robín, no será que después de tanto tiempo juntos, se te pegue sus mañas; ya deberían de anunciarlo- susurro con tono juguetón al ver las mejillas rojas de Zoro.

-Claro que lo anunciaremos después de que tu al fin rebeles por qué cada seis meses regresas a tu pueblo para el baile de la blanca pureza- un zapato se estampo en su cara al momento que termino la oración y después se echó a reír –es broma ve a despedirte te voy a llevar a tu casa- agrego levantándose.

-Eres el mayor idiota del mundo Roronoa Zoro- grito Nami enfadada.

Sin más se puso el zapato y fue a donde estaba Luffy ya dormido con Boa en brazos; decidió no molestarles después de todo ya tendría tiempo de sobra mañana para aclarar esa pato aventura.

Alcanzo a Zoro afuera de la casa recargado en su mustang verde estaba bebiendo una cerveza de lata. Se veía triste, aunque el dijera que no, él estaba deprimido por no tener a su chica junto con él, además por si fuera poco nadie más aparte de Nami sabia el secreto que Robín y Zoro compartían. Tal vez un día no muy lejano el se animara a contarles a todos sobre su relación.

Subió del lado del copiloto bajando la ventana, observando la calle donde vivía su amigo, era realmente lujosa, pero aun así a Luffy le parecía una porquería de calle, era de esperarse él tenía otro concepto de fortuna y riqueza.

-Conocen a Eusstass?- cuestiono Nami

-Si- respondió arrancando el coche –él está con nosotros en el programa de vigilancia-

-Oh ya veo- reclino el asiento y se dispuso a dormir todo el viaje hasta su casa.

.

.

.

Se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su sala releyendo uno de sus tantos tomos de medicina, pero aun no lograba entender bien todo lo que decía, simplemente se la vivía recordando ese momento. Estuvo tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus tantos caprichos, pero no, las deidades no le permitirían ese día de gozo, cansado dejo caer el libro para retomar aquella escena en su mente.

Al principio pensó que solo era por no haber logrado lo que él deseaba, pero a medida que el recuerdo llegaba con más frecuencia durante sus horas de ocio en la tarde, se dio cuenta que era algo más, tal vez se cumplía la profecía de Shachi de que él se enamoraría de la persona menos esperada y sufriría un calvario por no tenerla.

Retomo de nuevo aquel pensamiento burdo y un tanto estúpido que se atrevió pasar por su mente.

¿El enamorado?

¿De ella?

Nada de eso, aquella porquería llamada amor no servía ni para limpiarse el trasero.

Pero como explicaba el deseo que tenia de verla de nuevo?.

Simple ahí estaba la respuesta.

_**DESEO **_

No era más que eso, un beso, un faje, una buena noche de sexo salvaje y el deseo terminaría; claro se podía repetir un par de noches, solo hasta que el "deseo" pasara.

Tranquilo por descifrar sus duda, se levantó del sofá, tenía que llamar a su "buen amigo" Luffy; necesitaba una audiencia con la señorita Vanir, y no del tipo de citas donde se platican su historia, no señor, el quería saltar las cursilería y atacar en la yugular directamente. Pero primero tendría que conseguir su número o buscar una excusa para verla de nuevo y quien mejor para enredarlo en lios que Muguiwara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo, porque quería que Nami se encontrara con Kid y no sabía bien como meterlo a la historia sin que se viera al ahí se va.

Tengo una gran fascinación por los autos (quería ser mecánica de chiquita) de los cuales solo estoy metiendo los que más me gustan. También les explico que el camaro de Nami es un 76 solo que se me paso ponerlo en el primer capítulo y en el segundo (soy terrible se me olvidan las cosas)

El auto que le di a Shakky se le denomina por el motor "King Kong".

En todos los fics que he leído ponen a una Nami sexualmente activa, yo me drogue un poco con acetona mientras veía un daroma y me pintaba las uñas.

Así que se me ocurrió darle ese toque virginal que nadie le ha dado. Pero aun así tratare de hacerla lo más seductoramente posible para que nadie lo note. Esto se me ocurrió solo por como es Genzo con ellas. Ya que morí de riza cuando una Nami de menos de diez años le dice a Genzo que le pagaría con su cuerpo. Así que se me ocurrió que hicieran una promesa de castidad. Después de todo él es como su padre.

También les quiero decir que cometí un error fatal en los nombre de algunos personajes como Shachi- Sanchi / Muguiguara- Muguiwara / Brad- Beart.

Si tengo faltas de ortografía no me regañen el maldito diccionario de la tableta luego no me corrige las palabras y mi teclado no tiene ñ así que batallo mucho para que no se vea tan mal.

No sé cuándo vuelva actualizar, espero que no se enojen si duro días o semanas, es que la inspiración es una prosti muy cara y no me queda mucho dinero de mi mesada; así que espero y no me haya quedado tan mal este cap.

Oh se me olvidaba

Gracias por los review son los que me animan a seguirle y no borrar la historia como lo tenía pensado hacer un minuto después que la subí. Pero no se apuren no lo are y es que me he enamorado de mi propia historia.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

El one Piece es mío!

Na, mentí si fuese mío ya habría LaNa desde hace mucho.

El genio detrás de este gran anime es Eiichiro Oda

.

.

Pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto solo que aún no sé cómo escribir esto. Fue un poco duro para mí ya que no se solo surgió en mi cabecita loca y quedo el capítulo de hoy. Claro me costó mucho hacerlo hice aproximadamente unos cinco borradores de casi siete páginas cada uno para después inspirarme de un momento a otro del día de hoy.  
Cambie la clasificación, les daría un resumen pero mejor léanlo ya después me dicen de cosas por ser tan mala escritora.

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala, rodeada de unos papeles que Franky, le había dejado ayer en la noche, cuando ella no estaba, su cabeza estaba echa un lio, y no sabía si era por la resaca, o por el hecho de que se olvidó que tenía que hace un presupuesto, para el material que necesitaría el Sunny. Eso sin contar, que mientras lavaba la ropa, encontró una chaqueta que no pertenecía, ni a ella, ni a sus amigos, o eso era hasta que rebusco en las bolsas, y encontró una identificación del hospital, el dueño de dicha prenda era Trafalgar Law; en un momento maldijo su suerte pensando en deshacerse de ella, lanzándola por la ventana, pero algo se lo impidió, y es que olía tan rico, era una dulce mescla de olor a farmacéutico y perfume francés.

En ese momento tenía el cuadro perfecto de una acosadora, sentada en su sofá rojo de tres piezas, vestida solamente con un diminuto short de peluche del pijama y un simple sostén deportivo, mientras usaba aquella chamarra como si fuera de ella, observando detenidamente la tarjeta de Law. Dejo salir un suspiro ahogado, para después mirar el reloj, las doce y media, un buen momento para darse una ducha antes de irse a entregar aquellos papeles a Franky.

Se levantó perezosamente del sillón, sacándose la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo, se la entregaría a su dueño más tarde; camino por el pasillo donde solo había dos puertas, del lado derecho era su habitación y del lado izquierdo el cuarto de huéspedes. Al final del corredor había una puerta corrediza del lado izquierdo estaba el baño y del otro lado el cuarto de lavado; deslizo la puerta del baño y sin ningún cuidado se desprendió y lanzo su ropa al aire. Esta vez ahogaría sus penas en un buen baño, lo necesitaba, el olor a cantina de mala muerte que despedía era horroroso.

.

.

.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque para él era más que normal después de terminar una operación; cirugía a corazón abierto, su especialidad. Si bien era una de las intervenciones quirúrgicas más complicadas, a él no se le complicaba en nada, tenía una habilidad en las manos increíble.

Se quitó los guantes de látex, los arrojo a uno de los botes de basura, para después lavarse las manos. El pequeño espejo que tenía enfrente le revelaba las tantas horas de insomnio que había sufrido durante lo que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar.

-Jefe la directora lo busca- dijo Shachi dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Salió fastidiado de la sala de operaciones; si la mujer lo llamaba en un lunes no era nada bueno, se suponía que esa bruja debería de estar en casa cuidando de su nieto, así que el debería de poner la cabeza fría, si llegaba a reprenderlo por la falta de su tarjeta, o su carácter con las enfermeras, tenía que buscar una buena excusa. No podía decir que la identificación la tenía una chica, y menos que las enfermeras se le ofrecían de un modo tan explícito que las ha llegado a ver desnudas en su oficina más de una vez. Si dijera cualquiera de esas cosas le causaría problemas innecesarios.

Toco la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero no llego, solo el pequeño Anthony le abrió la puerta y salió dejando así la oficina con Doctorine adentro.

-Me llamaba directora?- cuestiono Law tomando asiento frente a la mujer.

-Dime Trafalgar cuanto tienes trabajando aquí?- cuestiono Doctorine revisando unos papeles en sus manos.

-Dos años, sin contar mis años de pasante - respondió tranquillo

-Y de estos dos años cuantas veces te has tomado un día libre aparte del que se te da?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

-Ninguna vez- el chico se reclino en la silla tomando un aspecto más informal -a que viene al caso?-.

-Resulta que se te tiene que dar una semana por cada tres meses, dos cada seis y cuatro cada año. En total tienes ocho semanas de vacaciones que no te has dado el lujo de tomar- espeto azotando el bonche de papeles en el escritorio.

-Si eso lo tengo en cuenta, pero eso es irrelevante- musito Law –no he visto ninguna oportunidad para tomarlas-.

-Si sigues así jamás te daré mi secreto para mantenerte joven- declaro la mujer empezando a firmar un par de documentos –el punto es muchacho, que el sindicato, ha pedido que las tomes de inmediato, o que le paguemos una multa demasiado elevada para un hospital que no lleva ni una década dando su servicios. Es verano, sal, diviértete, visita a tu familia, son dos meses has lo que se te plazca.- le extendió una hoja a Law y reclino su asiento.

Trafalgar no pudo ni negarse, en aquel documento, tenía razones de sobra para darse unas buenas vacaciones, no solo era la gran multa que de seguro la directora lo sacaría de su sueldo, sino que después de dos años de arduo trabajo como un doctor oficial y los años de pasante, se daría un merecido descanso; le causo un poco de risa cuando leyó lo que la mujer puso en lugar de la firma.

"Un día de estos pasara al lado tuyo el amor de tu vida, y no lo veras por ir viendo tu itinerario de trabajo. Ándate a la mierda trabajador compulsivo".

Se levantó de la silla rumbo a la salida de la oficina despidiéndose con la hoja en mano, por fin tendría tiempo para ordenar su colección de corazones disecados, o pasear más tiempo con Bepo, era solo cuestión de ver qué cosa aria primero.

-Bueno ya que te vas, y me as echo venir en mi día de descanso, quiero que lleves a mi nieto al museo de medicina- dijo la mujer bebiendo de su inseparable botella de licor

El moreno casi se gira para darle un rotundo "NO" cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Chopper entusiasmado por salir con su ídolo. El niño se acercó y le regalo una sonrisa tierna e infantil, le tomo de la mano esperando que Law comenzara a caminar, pero este solo se giró para ver a Doctorine, y dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

-Tráelo a las siete- agrego la anciana subiendo los pies al escritorio.

Law salió con el niño de la mano, tenía que ver el lado positivo de estar atado al chiquillo, después de todo. Disfrutaría del museo al que quería ir, y por razones completamente ligadas a su trabajo nunca podía.

.

.

.

Iba sentada en un carrito de súper, empujado por su buen amigo Franky, solo se dedicaba a mirar al trio de parejas que iban delante de ellos; Luffy empujaba un carrito con Hancock encima, Usoop le imitaba con Kaya, y Sanji hacia lo mismo con Bonney. Aquel grupo de tortolos parecía sacados de un cuadro.

-Hey Nami te sientes bien?- pregunto el peli azul deteniendo el carrito.

-Si estoy bien- susurro la chica recogiendo sus pies quedando en una posición fetal.

-Creo que estas súper melancólica- agrego el hombre retomando su camino.

Delante de ellos Boa le daba pequeñas cucharadas de helado a Luffy, mientas él le regalaba un beso en la mejilla por cada bocado, Usoop le iba mostrando a su novia el nuevo diseño que tendría el bar, Sanji iba adorando la belleza de la peli rosa, que solo se dedicaba a comer su helado, y regalarle una probadita a su novio cada cuando; todos ellos ajenos al trio de solterones que estaban detrás de ellos. Zoro no contaba ya que el sí tenía novia, pero no se encontraba por el momento.

-No solo que estoy cansada, no dormí lo suficiente- respondió levantando la vista para ver mejor al hombre.

Llevaba su típica camisa floreada roja, lentes oscuros y un short de un uniforme de natación, su cabeza rapada era cubierta por una peluca al estilo Elvis; sin duda era un hombre cuarentón muy extraño pero extremadamente divertido. A su lado, como siempre tarareando, estaba Brook con su típico traje y afro infalibles. Zoro iba atrás de ellos con sus manos en las bolsas de sus vaqueros oscuros.

La chica bajo la cabeza y de uno de sus bolsillos saco la famosa tarjeta de Law, su mente retomo el casi beso que se daban ayer; inocentemente sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas causando la riza incontenible del músico.

-Yohohohohohoho Nami, que tienes ahí?- cuestiono Brook acercándose para ver lo que portaba en las manos la pelirroja.

-Nada- mascullo guardando la credencial en su bolsillo.

-Entonces porque estas tan roja?- agrego conteniendo la risa.

-Por el sol. Mira Franky los chicos ya llegaron a la ferretería. Deberíamos de darnos prisa- la chica se hizo hasta delante dando una señal para que su amigo acelerara en el carrito dejando atrás a un Zoro con pereza y un Brook risueño.

Cuando llegaron Nami salió del carrito, en busca de un trabajador para que le diera todo lo que necesitaban, y no solo por eso, estaba segura que el pervertido de Brook había visto la foto, o el nombre de la credencial.

-Nami- dijo Zoro detrás de la chica -porque estas tan nerviosa?- cuestiono dejando escapar un bostezo

-Nada, solo simplemente quiero terminar esto e ir a comer muero de hambre- mintió nerviosa.

El peliverde solo la observo, sin decir más, la conocía tan bien que el mismo podría jurar que estaba ocultando algo, pero no estaba seguro de que era, en si solo tenía pistas que la misma Boa Hancock le dio, y es que se trataba de un hombre cuya identidad ni siquiera se la dio a una de sus amigas, en una borrachera. Tendría que esperar hasta hablar con Robín para ver si a ella si le decía quién era aquel sujeto que había hecho poner así a Nami.

.

.

.

No sabía por qué, pero el rostro de aquella chica, no salía de su memoria, si bien era sabido que Eusstass Kid era un mujeriego de primera, que solo pasa una noche con la misma chica, esa mujer se le antojaba para todas las noches; aquellos ojos cafés tan inocentes como los de una niña perdida que le miraban con tanta curiosidad la habían hecho bajar la guardia, pero a quien no, si esa chica tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera pedir.

Estaba arriba del camaro de Nami contemplando una foto que tenía en la guantera, salía su madre, su padre, su hermana, y ella, tal vez ni siquiera pasaba de los diez años era toda una lindura. En su mente no podía imaginar que aquella chiquilla plana y de pelo corto pudiera ser la señorita curvilínea, de pelo largo y ondulado que es ahora.

-Hey Kid sal de ahí ayúdame a sacarle el motor- un chico de cabellera larga rubia con un flequillo que le cubría mas de la mitad del rostro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Killer, si te dijera que me he enamorado que dirías?- cuestiono el pelirrojo mirando otra foto de Nami.

-Tu enamorado? No lo creo; tú eres un mujeriego empedernido. Pero si llegara a suceder te diría que debes comportarte y no andar haciendo escenas por cualquier cosa. Eres demasiado impulsivo hasta el más ligero parpadeo te molesta- respondió Killer abriendo el cofre del carro

Kid dejó escapar su risa perturbadora, y después bajo ayudar a Killer, con las reparaciones del camaro. Ahora que sabía que la dueña era extremadamente sexi, tendría que lucirse, por lo menos para ganar una cita con ella.

.

.

.

La tarde cayo, así como los ánimos de todos los chicos, estaban completamente exhaustos; la razón, era porque compraron demasiadas cosas pesadas, y se negaron a la ayuda de sus bellas de acompañantes les ofrecieron. Todos estaban en el ahora casi desmantelado Sunny, comiendo Takoyaki del buen Hachi, discutiendo sobre cosas un tanto irrelevantes por el momento.

-Kaya, si te casaras con Usoop en donde seria?- cuestiono Hancock.

-Bueno, en nuestra isla de origen por supuesto. Y tu Hancock si te casaras con Luffy?- respondió la rubia comiéndose una bolita de pulpo.

-Tengo planeado algo sencillo- susurro la pelinegra - antes que nada sería en una de las playas más bonitas de todo el mundo, nos casaríamos a la orilla del mar, y mandare a regar lirios blancos por todo el lugar, para que el mundo vea lo puro que nuestro amor. Eso sin contar que yo me encargare del banquete, ya que quiero que mi marido solo coma lo que yo preparo; después lanzaríamos linternas al cielo, para iluminar la oscuridad de la noche, para que el mundo vea, que el amor que nos tenemos resplandecería entre las penumbras, aluzando a cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor, y cegando a los que no nos apoyan-.

Las chicas simplemente se quedaron calladas, si esa era su idea más simple, no querían saber cuál sería la extravagante, sin duda Hancock jamás se andaba con pequeñeces al momento de declararle al mundo que amaba a Luffy, con gran locura. Mientras las demás se conformaban, con el simple hecho que su pareja les amara, y les diera comida en el caso de Bonney; Boa quería predicar su amor al estilo profeta.

-Tu Bonney como seria tu boda con Sanji?- cuestiono Kaya.

-Aun no lo he pensado, no tenemos tanto tiempo como ustedes. Pero les aseguro que habrá montones y montones de comida- respondió con la boca llena -y tu Nami? Debes de tener a alguien por ahí no es así?-.

La pelirroja casi se atraganta con su bocado al oír eso, si no fuera por el bruto de Zoro que le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda no la contaba.

-Cierto, Nami dinos quien es ese chico?- dijo Boa con cierta ternura

-No sé de qué hablan- respondió sacando el celular de su escote.

Todas pusieron cara de súplica al ver la negatividad obvia de Nami, estaban seguras que alguien le causaba esos leves sonrojos momentáneos, y que ese alguien ocupaba su mente astuta dejando al descubierto su parte sensible. Aunque casi no fuera muy notorio para las chicos, las chicas estaban seguras de que ella estaba ENAMORADA.

-Bueno, pues entonces descríbelo si no quieres decir quien es- sugirió Bonney metiéndose barias bolitas de pulpo a la boca.

-Si anda Nami cuenta como es el- prosiguió Kaya atenta a cada movimiento de la pelirroja.

Nami estaba rodeada, los rostros suplicantes de sus amigas, las preguntas tan directas que le hacían, era como para tomar sus cosas y correr, pero si lo hacía terminarían por averiguarlo a la mala. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, ellas habían ganado.

-…..Ok- suspiro nuevamente – digamos que es alto, moreno, delgado, tiene dos ojos y es hombre- los ojos de las chicas estaban tan clavados en ella que se desesperó.

Tomo las llaves de la moto que Franky le presto para moverse en lo que le entregaban su auto y salió corriendo dejando al trio de chicas confundidas por la actitud que tomo.

-El jueves?- cuestiono Hancock con mirada estratega

-El jueves- respondieron las otras dos con mirada cómplice.

.

.

.

Acelero todo lo que pudo en la moto, se sentía tan estúpida, como la pudieron agarrar con la guardia baja; quería matarlo, desaparecerlo, hacer cualquier cosa para que eso no volviera a pasar. Freno en el único alto que vio tras su huida tres calles después, miro el cielo nublado, queriéndose romper en una ligera lluvia veraniega de finales de junio en cualquier momento, así se sentía ella, como una nube, cargada de quien sabe que tanto, amenazando con explotar, y bañar de lo que fuese que saliera de ella, al primero que se le viniera en mente.

Arranco de nuevo sintiendo las pocas gotas que se escapaban del cielo mojando su camisa blanca enmarcando el estampado de leopardo de su sostén, salió tan deprisa que no tomo su bolsa, le llamaría a Zoro para que después pasara a dejársela. Por el momento solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha caliente, cenar, y tumbarse en el sofá para ver su serie favorita.

.

.

.

Llego a casa asqueado, de pasar todo el inicio de sus vacaciones con aquel niño que no dejo de hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo, al parecer le admiraba tanto, que de grande se propuso la meta se superarlo. Sonaba algo lejano, para tener la habilidad que tenía ahora, tuvo que pasar por mucho, aun así no sonaba imposible; si aquel mocoso quería ser como el, que lo fuera, después de todo Law seguiría mejorando, y cuando el niño le alcanzara, seria hasta después de muerto.

Se recostó en su sofá, cogiendo el libro que dejo en el piso la noche anterior, y abrió para continuar su lectura. En la parte de arriba con su letra estaba escrito el número de Nami, al igual que la dirección correcta de donde vivía.

En ese momento se tentó a levantarse, e ir a verla con la excusa de su chaqueta y su credencial, miro la hora en su reloj, y vio que no era demasiado tarde para darse un capricho, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, solo sería ir a tomar sus cosas y listo, claro que si pasaba algo mas mucho mejor para él.

Lanzo de nuevo el libro al piso y tomo su saco, si no se daba prisa tal vez no llegaría a tiempo ´para lo que el destino le pudiera dar.

.

.

.

Salió con solo una diminuta bata que le cubría poco más de la mitad de los muslos, sin ni siquiera procurar atar las cintas para cubrir su ropa interior de encaje negro. Paseaba de la sala, a la cocina, en busca de las cosas necesarias para sentarse a ver un nuevo capítulo de "Drácula" y cuando tuvo todo listo, simplemente se lanzó al sofá en compañía de, comida chatarra, helado, y un par de gaseosas de mandarina.

Afuera llovía, varios rayos cruzaban el cielo con calma, resonando a lo lejos; su tazón de palomitas estaba casi vacío, pero eso no le importo, solo lo puso en la mesa y tomo un bote de helado de chocolate, y una cuchara, comenzó a saborear mientras babeaba por Jonathan Rhuys. Tenía puesta la chaqueta de Law, había decidido no entregársela por venganza de todo lo sucedido, ya que juraba que se rio de su ingenuidad después de dejarla en el edificio.

En la parte más aterradora juro oír que tocaban la puerta, pero le restó importancia cuando el guapísimo de Rhuys comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Jessica, pero volvió ocurrir lo mismo, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron mientras fantaseaba despierta. Molesta sin importarle poco quien fuera se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Qué demonios…- su grito fue cortado al ver a la persona que tocaba.

Con la intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara retrocedió para dar el portazo pero fue detenido por la palma de Law.

-Es de mala educación cerrar la puerta en la cara del visitante- dijo con fingida molestia mirando cada centímetro de la piel apenas cubierta de la pelirroja.

-Pero es más falta de educación mirar a la gente de esa forma, y llegar de improvisto a un lugar donde es más obvio que no se le quiere- respondió atándose las cintas de la bata.

-Veo que el negro resalta su piel pálida; y si no se me quisiera usted no estaría usando mi chaqueta- entro bruscamente al apartamento dejando a Nami colorada.

Observo detenidamente el lugar, era más amplio de lo que pensó, todo estaba revestidos en tonos blanco, rojo, naranjo o amarillo, típico de una universitaria soltera, demasiado juvenil para su gusto. Se oyó cerrar la puerta, pero él no se giró a ver, simplemente sintió el golpe que Nami le dio al lanzar su chamarra asía el, lo paso de largo y retomo su lugar en su sillón rojo.

Estaba recostada, con las piernas cruzadas, intentando no desviar la vista del televisor, ignorando por completo la existencia de Law, que solo dejo escapar una risita risueña al ver el poco pudor que la chica tenia. Camino asía a ella y se sentó en la mesita de café mirándola atento, si solo tuviera una cámara para tomarle una foto en ese estado, o una libreta para dibujarla, realmente se veía mejor que nunca.

-Si no te importa trato de ver la tele, ya tienes tu estúpida chaqueta ya puedes irte- dijo molesta estirando el cuello tratando de ver la escena.

-No aun me falta algo. Dónde está mi credencial?- cuestiono relajado ante la tentadora escena.

-Qué se yo? No tengo idea de lo que hablas- mintió esbozando un lidera sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez no esté aquí, tal vez está en tu habitación- Law se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los cuartos.

Por un momento Nami se relajó no pensó que el fuera tan maleducado como para revisar los cajones de una dama, o eso pensó hasta que se oyó que la puerta se abrió y se cerró con fuerza. En ese momento la pelirroja salió disparada al su cuarto era obvio que ahí la tenía; para ser franca la tenía en el cajón de su ropa interior, y no por lo que él podría pensar, solo la metió ahí porque nadie hurga en un cajón de ropa íntima de una chica, simplemente no la quería perder.

Entro abruptamente al cuarto dándose de bruces con el pecho de Law que rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura.

-Sal de aquí ahora- exigió sobándose la nariz

-Si me das mi credencial, saldré de aquí sin ni siquiera abrir un cajón- respondió.

-Ok te la daré. Pero sal de aquí ahora-musito molesta zafándose del agarre del hombre señalando la puerta.

Trafalgar obedeció y salió despacio, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero esta vez las usaría para molestar a la chica; sin duda le causaba demasiada fascinación el comportamiento tal simple que tenía con él, sabiendo de buena mano que ella tenía un carácter realmente explosivo.

Nami espero a que la puerta se cerrara para buscar la famosa credencial, en verdad no se la quería dar, la quería como un recuerdo, y no de como la drogo, sino del casi beso que le dio. Rebusco entre el cajón hasta que la encontró debajo de toda su colección de ropa.

Salió despacio notando que la esperaba al final del pasillo observando una de sus fotos familiares, simplemente le extendió la mano con la tarjeta tratando de mantener una cierta distancia, aunque el pareciera querer cerrara esa distancia en cualquier momento.

-Tienes tu tarjeta y tu chaqueta, ya puedes irte- dijo Nami pasando a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Sí, pero no me apetece irme- susurro acercándose lentamente a ella.

Nami solo soltó un suspiro y señalo la salida, aunque sonaba tentadora la propuesta, no podía aceptarla "Promesas son promesas" se repetía innumerables veces deseosa de aceptar quedarse un rato con él. Sintió la mano fría de Law quitarle el pomo de la puerta y cerrarla de golpe. Aquellos ojos grises tan fríos y siniestros tenían un brillo hipnotizaste.

-Abra la boca- musito Law tomándole del mentón con su mano derecha.

La chica se quedó pasmada ante la petición no sabía qué hacer, la mano libre de Trafalgar se enredó en su cintura atrayéndola asía él; sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear, sentía el aliento fresco pero a la vez cálido de Law en su rostro.

-Su voz suena mormada, solo quiero checar- explico rompiendo el encanto.

-Ok-la pelirroja cedió ante la petición y fue abriendo su cavidad poco a poco.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta Trafalgar la besaba demandante, pidiendo que se le devolviera el beso con la misma pación que lo daba; sintió la lengua del hombre rozar con la suya en más de una ocasión, no estaba lista para dar un simple beso de piquito, y el la besaba con tanta enjundia que se dejó llevar por él. Lo rodeo del cuello con sus manos para cerrar el poco espacio que les separaba, el bajo su mano a la cadera de la chica atrayéndola más asía él.

El calor se apodero de ellos y de un momento a otro Law apretó sus muslos y la alzo, causando que Nami lo rodeara con las piernas; camino con ella cargada hasta su habitación, y la recostó con cuidado en la cama, sin dejar de comerse esos labios sabor a chocolate con mandarina. Se desprendió de su saco y fue aflojando su corbata, dejando vagar su mano libre sobre el abdomen de la chica que respiraba con dificultad; dejo sus labios para besar su cuello y algo de su escote, fue ahí que noto que Nami temblaba.

La miro extrañado, por lo general todas las mujeres con las que había pasado la noche no se veían como ella, las demás se dedicaban a desvestirlo y manosearlo mientras el hacia lo suyo. Pero Nami simplemente estaba ahí, temblando, cubriéndose la cara con las manos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo o tal vez algo más.

Le descubrió rostro, notando por primera vez que apretaba los ojos para no abrirlos, y que debajo de los surcos estaba húmedo, soltó un bufido ahogado, jamás pensó que siendo como era, esa chica no tuviera experiencia en el campo, era casi una burla. Se desplomo a su lado mirándola de soslayo, le caso gracia verla abrir los ojos lentamente como un gatito indefenso que estaba a punto de ser devorado por un tigre.

Claro que eso hubiera pasado si este no se hubiera dado cuenta, habría terminado devorada de un solo mordisco, tan tentador sonaba morderla en lugares inimaginables que se le hacía agua la boca, pero eso no podría ser por el momento; quien gozaría de la suerte de encontrarse con tan bello manantial aun puro lejos de la mano del hombre a esa edad, nadie más que él, tendría que cuidarla y ganarse el privilegio de ser el único que pudiese saborear el agua dulce y fresca que esta le ofrecía. En si no le costaría mucho trabajo, el ante todo en una época fue criado para ser un caballero que se notara por su paciencia, aunque eso jamás se daba con las demás mujeres que pasaron por su cama, chicas femeninas de sociedad y familias recatadas que en el momento de estar con él se le olvidaban los modales. Patéticas. Pero Nami no era nada de eso, su peculiar forma de ser era demasiado extravagante, atrevida, quisquillosa y mandona; nada que ver con esas damas de las cuales no recordaba ni el nombre.

La atrojo así el en un abrazo y se dispuso a dormir con ella, Nami no se resistió en vez se acurruco en su pecho antes de que con un movimiento casi mágico los dos terminara debajo de las sabanas.

.

.

.

Despertó sola en su habitación, deseando que él estuviera en el baño o en la sala, pero no. Así como llego en la noche y le movió el mundo, se fue en la mañana llevándose esa extraña sensación, dejando solo en la mesita de noche su número de teléfono y dirección sobre su saco gris; sonrió ampliamente apretujando la penda en su rostro se sentía tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo bacía.

¿Por qué se había ido?

Esa duda vago todo el día aun después de recoger a chopper y llévalo al cine, aun después de cenar en el Mermaidia, aun después de irse a acostar.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo tentada a cada segundo a llamarle para saber el porqué de todo, pero ella misma se lo impedía, tenía miedo de saber que ella solo sería un juego más en la vida de él.

Esos dos días se fueron en recordar el sabor se sus labios, el rose de su piel, su mirada y sonido de su corazón latiendo al mil al solo sentir aquellos labios unirse a los suyos. Para ambos fue algo que no saldría fácilmente de sus cabezas.

.

.

.

.

.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que, bueno esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en todo este tiempo. Estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto y quedo esto. Tal vez no sea lo mejor que haya echo así que no se enojen es solo el capítulo 5.

Pido disculpas por la tardanza nuevamente, soy pésima escritora sobre todo cuando se me mete una idea loca en mi cabeza descompuesta.

También agradezco los pocos review que recibo son como mi motivación para seguir adelante.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Eiichiro Oda creo el One Piece yo apenas tenía cuatro años; pero si él no lo hubiera hecho crean que lo habría hecho yo y habría mucha LawNa

Era viernes por la tarde, la mayoría de las personas se encontrarían, comiendo, viendo la televisión, durmiendo, charlando o asta haciendo el amor; pero ese no era su caso, ella estaba en medio de un interrogatorio impartido por cuatro señoritas molestas. La luz incandescente de la lámpara le lastimaba los ojos y le secaba la garganta, pero eso no detenía a sus amigas para sacarle la verdad.

-Explica tu extraño comportamiento- dijo Hancock rociándola con un atomizador de agua.

-Simplemente son malestares femeninos- respondió Nami sacudiendo la cabeza -ya suéltenme, no es gracioso-.

-No te creo- afirmo Kaya repitiendo la acción de la pelinegra.

-Por qué no me creen? Simplemente no estoy de humor para estas cosas- espeto la pelirroja ya cabreada por la situación.

-Como que no estas de humor para esto? Quien eres y que le hiciste a la Nami Vanir que conocemos?- cuestiono Viví molesta.

-Soy yo, solo que estos días no he tenido ánimos para nada- respondió forcejando con las ataduras de sus muñecas.

La silla donde la tenían sentada ya era de por si incomoda, agregando a eso que la ataron de manos y pies con mascadas de seda para que no terminara escapando como la última vez, más las múltiples empapadas que le daban con el rociador como si se tratase de un gatito malo, la ponían en una situación semejante a los interrogatorios tortuosos de las películas de acción. Suspiro cansada esperando la siguiente pregunta, ese era su castigo por ser tan insegura consigo misma y cerrarse en momentos de crisis.

-Antes que nada, dices que no tienes humor para ninguna cosa, y eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia- dijo Bonney apagando la lámpara -el lunes cuando por fin tuviste a Usopp y a Franky para hacerlos pagar por el chistecito del sábado, simplemente les pediste de una manera amable que se hicieran cargo de los reparos de tu auto; el martes y el miércoles desapareciste del mapa sin dejar rastro, y ayer no llegaste a nuestra cita con el modista, sin contar que te niegas a ir a la fiesta. Qué diablos te pasa?- agrego soltando una de sus manos.

Nami se quedó callada, ellas tenían razón, avía estado actuando de una manera tan extraña que ni ella se la podía creer, jamás en sus años de conocerlas había tomado una actitud tan fuera de sí, que dejase perplejas a las personas que le rodeaban.

-Me dieron la beca, quieren ver si además de eso me mandan a estudiar lejos- respondió y aunque no fuera esa la rozan no estaba mintiendo.

-Si te preocupaba decirnos eso eres una tonta, si te vas o te quedas seguiría siendo lo mismo, procuraríamos verte por lo menos cada quince días o pasar todas las vacaciones contigo- agrego Viví dándole un abrazo -pero por favor no te pongas en ese plan de no querer salir con nosotras-.

-Bien entonces iras a la fiesta con nosotras- dijo Boa aplaudiendo.

-No puedo, no tengo vestido, ni quien se encargue de Chopper. Por si no se han dado cuenta lo tengo que cuidar- respondió secándose el rostro con una toalla que le ofrecieron.

-Te preocupas demasiado- espeto Hancock -el vestido te lo compramos ayer y al niño que lo cuiden mis hermanas- agrego saliendo de la habitación.

Las demás chicas se encogieron de hombros ante la actitud de Boa, sabían que cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza no había quien la parara. Salieron tras de la pelinegra que tarareaba una melodiosa canción de Soul King, mejor conocido como el viejo pervertido de Brook. Entraron a la habitación de Hancock donde tenía los vestidos acomodados sobre su cama y tomo uno en particular que estaba aún en la bolsa.

-Este, querida es tuyo- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -anda ahí que darnos prisa los chicos llegaran a las siete por nosotras-.

Regreso el vestido a su lugar, abrió uno de sus armarios y saco barias toallas de diferentes colores, que repartió a sus amigas con el fin de acabar la discusión y comenzar a prepararse.

-Bonney, Kaya, y Viví pueden tomar los baños de mi abuela y de mis hermanas- musito Hancock apretando su toalla contra su pecho.

El trio de chicas no discutió, simplemente salieron rumbo a los baños correspondientes a cada habitación.

-Na... Namii- titubeo Boa al hablar

-Que sucede?- respondió Nami al ver la inseguridad de su amiga

-Solo queda mi baño. Puedo esperar si gustas?- susurro agachando la cabeza.

-Nada de eso nos ducharemos juntas, se nos hace tarde- dijo Nami cogiendo la mano de Hancock -no pasa nada, somos amigas, y soy la única que sabe de lo que te paso, así que no veo ningún problema-agrego jalándola al baño.

Boa no se negó, Vanir era la única persona además de sus hermanas, su abuela y Luffy que sabían de la horrible cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. Se adentró al baño sujeta de la mano de su amiga que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla.

.

.

.

La casa de las amazonas era una verdadera mansión, Chopper se encontraba nadando junto con las hermanas de Hancock, que parecían tener más paciencia con el que la pelinegra. Su salvavidas rosado ,con un curioso diseño de patitos amarillos, era lo único que lo mantenía a flote, ya que no sabía nadar; Sandersonia yacía recostada en un cocodrilo inflable, mientras Marigold empujaba al niño y le mostraba como nadar.

-Niñas quieren un aperitivo- una anciana de baja estatura salió de la casa con una bandeja de sándwiches.

-Si por favor abuela Nyon- respondieron las chicas acercándose a la orilla.

Las dos chicas y el pequeño niño salieron de la piscina hasta una pequeña mesa, donde la abuela puso la bandeja junto con unos cuantos vasos de limonada, que ella misma había preparado para sus niñas y el invitado que se sentía un miembro más de la familia.

-Abuela Nyon se ven riquísimos sus emparedados- dijo Chopper tomando uno.

-Oh querido me alagas- respondió Nyon regresando a la casa.

El trio se quedó disfrutando los sándwiches, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de secarse, el sol estaba tan cálido que no tardarían en hacer ese trabajo.

.

.

.

Nami salió de su baño un poco después que Hancock, la cual aún no estaba arreglándose, simplemente contemplaba su imagen desnuda frente a su espejo. Sus lacios cabellos negros cubrían sus senos dejando su espalda descubierta, su rostro lucia triste, y parecía no percatarse de la presencia de su amiga.

-Es hermosa- susurro Nami cubriendo a su amiga con una bata.

-Que dices? Es horrenda- respondió Boa.

-Fea esta- dijo la pelirroja señalando la cicatriz bajo su tatuaje.

Las múltiples apuñaladas que ella misma se hizo hace ya varios años, cuando aún no llegaba a la ciudad, eran apenas notables bajo el tatuaje que representaba a su madre y a su padre (un molino y una mandarina) pero aun así dolían como el primer día.

-Ven déjame arreglarte para que parezcas una verdadera emperatriz- sugirió Nami jalando a su amiga hasta una silla.

Se arrodillo frente a su amiga, y echó para atrás sus cabellos negros para que no le obstruyeran en el proceso de resaltar la belleza que Boa ya tenía. Puso una base neutra, y guiándose por el color del vestido, comenzó a maquillarla con sumo detalle, quería que su amiga se sintiera la mujer más bella de la tierra.

.

.

.

Los chicos se encontraban vistiéndose con aquellos lujosos trajes que compraron para la ocasión; Sanji estaba arreglándole la corbata a Luffy que no paraba de renegar que tenía hambre, Zoro estaba dormido en el sofá, Brook tocaba una extraña melodía en el piano de la estancia, acompañado con los cantos de Usopp y Franky.

Sin duda todos se veían exquisitos en sus ropas nuevas, los trajes de todos eran negros hechos a la medida, con la simple diferencia de la camisa. Luffy llevaba una camisa roja, Zorro iba de verde, Sanji de amarillo, la de Usopp era naranja, Franky usaba una camisa azul y Brook iba de blanco.

-Sanji tengo hambre- dijo Luffy sin aminos.

-Has tragado como huérfano de hospicio!- renegó el rubio dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pero Sanji tengo hambre- repitió el moreno desplomándose al lado de Zoro.

-Dale de comer cejas de remolino- intervino Zoro aun aparentemente dormido

-A quien llamas cejas de remolino marimo idiota?- grito Sanji en la cara del peliverde.

Una lucha interminable estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando el timbre de la casa fue tocado, y las alarmas que habían puesto para no salir tarde por las chicas comenzaron a sonar. Todos se levantaron de su lugar, se echaron una última mirada y salieron a recibir al último personaje de la noche.

.

.

.

-Este vestido no es muy destapado- espeto Nami nerviosa.

-Ya compórtate, este vestido fue echo para ti, así que deja de quejarte- dijo Bonney molesta.

-Los chicos ya están aquí!- grito Kaya mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Bueno apéguense al plan- anuncio Boa lanzando un par de capas a sus amigas.

Las chicas se las colocaron para cubrir sus vestidos, querían sorprender a los chicos cuando llegaran al lugar. De una en una fueron bajando por aquellas escaleras de caracol que daban a la estancia, donde los jóvenes yacían impacientes por ver como lucían sus novias y amigas.

Los chicos no dijeron nada al verlas cubiertas por túnicas negras, que tapaban los vestidos y la figura de sus acompañantes. Decidieron no preguntar, no las quería molestar tan temprano, simplemente admiraron lo único que mostraban. Su rostro, su peinado y sus joyas.

Salieron todos en bola, conversando de cualquier estupidez que se les ocurría; los autos estaba estacionados afuera de la casa, caminaron a paso lento tratando de encubrir una sorpresa para una de las chicas.

Una limosina en blanco, resaltaba entre el grupo de coches, un joven de melena rubia estaba recargado en el cofre fumando un cigarrillo, sin prestar mucha atención al grupo de chicas que corrían en su dirección.

-Oh por Dios! Han rentado una limo- dijo Hancock con aparente sorpresa.

-Que detalle- agrego Bonney con un tono serio.

Kaya le dio un codazo en las costillas para que dejara esa mueca aburrida y la cambiase por una cara sorprendida. Tenían que seguir las instrucciones de Luffy al pie de la letra.

-Sube primero Nami, nosotros queremos darnos unos segundos con nuestros chicos- la sonrisa de Boa aunque era hermosa desconcertó a la pelirroja.

Nami vacilo un poco en subir, sus amigas se veían extrañas, tenían una mueca de complicidad y aparente calma. Se deslizo a la mitad del asiento, notando que para ser un auto para tantas personas, simplemente tenía un par de copas y una botella de champan.

-Chicas esta limo no tiene- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Se acercó a toda prisa para abrir la puerta pero esta ya tenía seguro; la ventana se bajó apenas unos cuantos centímetros para dejar ver a sus amigas que se deshacían de las capaz y se despedían de ella con una sonrisa y un ademan de manos. El vehículo comenzó avanzar dejando perpleja a la pelirroja. La acababan de secuestrar.

-Bien todo salió según el plan- anuncio Viví.

-Se va enojar- agregó Kaya aferrándose a Usopp.

-Bien vámonos- exclamo Luffy.

Usopp escolto a Kaya hasta el Jeep que le prestos tío, abriendo la puerta para ella con caballerosidad; Sanji acerco su Marquis hasta donde se encontraba una Bonney ingiriendo una paleta de corazón; Boa tuvo que sacar su Pointer ya que Luffy no sabía manejar. Brook y Franky ya estaban trepados en extraño auto invención del peli azul.

Viví se apresuró a tomar el asiento del conductor en el Mustang de Zoro, pero este le ordeno con la mirada que no se atreviera a tomar su lugar; así que un tanto asustada se cruzó con delicadeza al asiento del copiloto.

-Si sabrás llegar?- cuestiono Viví

-Claro que si, no soy idiota- respondió el peliverde encendiendo un aparatito cerca de las rendijas de ventilación.

Nefertari casi soltó una risa burlona al ver el secreto tras el milagro de que su amigo no se perdiese. Un bonito GPS de bolsillo estaba colocado para la seguridad del joven.

.

.

.

Nami se dejó de preocupar, después de casi mas media hora, en silencio total en la parte de atrás de vehículo, por fin la vos de conductor le avisaba que ya habían llegado. Sin importarle mucho quien estaría detrás de la puerta, la abrió de golpe propinándole un buen escarmiento a la persona de la magnífica idea de meterla en una limo sola, con un conductor que parecía un guitarrista de black metal.

-Eustass Kid- dijo la chica al ver al joven tirado en el piso –lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte-.

La pelirroja se acercó a Kid, que parecía estar contando hasta el mil para no dejar salir a flote su hermoso vocabulario contra aquella chica. Nami lo ayudo a incorporarse apenada por su acción tan inconsciente.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó por segunda vez la joven –no me he fijado y has terminado en el piso-.

-Descuida, también ha sido mi culpa. Lo siento no he podido ir yo en persona por ti- respondió cogiendo su mano de una forma tan tímida y delicada para llevársela a los labios besando aquella piel de porcelana.

Nami tomo un pequeño rubor casi indetectable, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba la mano con tanta delicadeza. Kid lucia radiante en aquel traje negro con camisa guinda, sin duda se había esmerado por dejar aquel traje de malandro de los barrios bajos, por aquel de hombre distinguido y formal.

-Jefe nos adelantamos- grito Killer al ver que aquel par no se movía de su lugar.

Eustass estaba fascinado, ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, con un curioso estampado frutal, no tenía mangas, un diminuto escote en la parte delantera era una mera distracción, ya que la espalda la tenía completamente descubierta, traía unos pequeños sarcillos de oro, complementados con una gargantilla del mismo material; sus tacones de plataforma dorados le aumentaban unos cuantos centímetros, pero aun así no le rebasaba, apenas le pasaba por el hombro. Su hermoso cabello rojizo estaba peinado en un moño alto que solo dejaba su flequillo suelto, y era casi indetectable el poco maquillaje que se había puesto.

Lo tomo del brazo y caminaron rumbo a la casona donde se celebraba el evento; cruzaron un puente que atravesaba un lago que rodeaba toda la casa. El lugar era una réplica a escala del gran castillo de Estense, en Italia.

Llegando al salón principal Kid la escolto hasta una de las mesas del centro donde la mayoría de sus amigos ya se encontraban bebiendo y bromeando entre sí. La miro por el rabillo del ojo, se veía nerviosa, no era de extrañarse, la mayoría de los invitados estaban armados y no se preocupaban por guardar sus armas, simplemente las traían como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, mostrándoselas a las personas con las cuales conversaban. La orquesta estaba en unas tarimas en el centro de la estancia, tocaban dulces melodías que contrastaban con el semblante mafioso que todos tenían.

Nami tomo asiento al lado derecho de Killer, que prontamente le ofreció un copa de champaña, ella no se negó, la tomo un tanto desconfiada, conocía poco a Kid y desconocía por qué se había tomado tantas molestias para con ella, aun así comenzó a conversar con él, ignorando por completo al resto de los chicos con los que compartían la mesa.

Poco después la comida fue servida, comenzaron con una crema de elote, seguida de un espagueti a la crema, el plato fuerte consto de pollo bañado en vino blanco con una guarnición de verduras hervidas. Todo exquisito, acompañado de las mejores cosechas italianas que podían ofrecer los meseros.

Las horas pasaban y el anfitrión del evento se pavoneaba con dos mujeres de belleza extraordinaria; la orquesta dejo de sonar y las luces se apagaron, fueron remplazadas por luces de colores y un dj muy conocido por la mayoría del lugar, Apoo, un joven castaño con una extraña vestimenta que se asemejaba a un traje típico chino.

La atención de Nami fue robado por unos segundos por dos chicas, una morena con un vestido verde con detalles en rosa, y una rubia con un vestido amarillo con franjas blancas.

-Quieres ir a bailar?- cuestiono Kaya con una amplia sonrisa, la cual recibió como respuesta un simple asentimiento de la pelirroja.

-Eustass te la robaremos un segundo- musito Hancock jalando a su amiga hasta la pista de baile.

El pelirrojo simplemente se giró para ver a su acompañante junto con una bola de chicas que se le hacían conocidas, pero no les presto mucha atención, sus ojos estaban clavados en Nami, simplemente bella. Un simple golpecito en el hombro lo distrajo del hermoso espectáculo que la chica le brindaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción, se volvió molesto para toparse con Killer que le hizo una señal para que le siguiera.

Se levantó de su asiento cabreado por el simple hecho de no poder ver el baile de su queridísima pelirroja; siguió en silencio a su amigo hasta que entraron a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso; la luz era escasa pero podía reconocer a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Basil Hawkins, Capone Bege, Urouge, y X. Drake tenían un pequeño y amistoso juego de poker, parecía que esperaban a unos cuantos más, pero aun así ya habían comenzado. Hawkins barajeaba con eficacia las cartas mientas Kid tomaba asiento.

-Espero que estén listos para perder- espeto Urouge tomando sus cartas entre sus manos.

-Eso veremos- aclaro Kid comenzado acomodar sus cartas.

.

.

.

Nami tenía rato de bailar con todas su amigas, sentía que un par de cabellos se habían salido de su peinado y tenía la boca seca; sin decir nada se separó del grupo y se acercó a la barra del lugar, tomo asiento en uno de los banquillos y ordeno un whisky.

-Señorita Nami, creo aun, que el negro se ve mejor en usted- un susurro varonil, le puso la piel de gallina –que hace usted aquí? pensé que su acompañante no la dejaba ni ir al tocador sola-.

La pelirroja se giró solo para encontrarse con Trafalgar metido en un traje gris con una camisa negra que resaltaba sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- espeto, molesta dándole la espalda.

-Tal vez no, pero aun así, no es de caballeros dejar sola a una dama- agrego tomando asiento a su lado.

-Ha, usted que sabe de caballerosidad? No es más que un hombre grosero y prepotente- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí, del cual usted está enamorada- musito arrebatándole su bebida y dándole un trago –si me permite, me gustaría mostrarle algo-.

Nami estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades pero Law fue más rápido la tomo del brazo y la hizo caminar detrás de, el rumbo a las escaleras.

No lejos de donde todo eso pasaba Zoro se encontraba observando en silencio con cara de pocos amigos, antes de que su celular sonara cambiando la cara por una más pacífica al ver el nombre del contacto que le marcaba; como siempre su bien amada Robín le llamaba para darle las buenas noches.

.

.

.

Trafalgar tiraba de su brazo fuertemente sin ser condescendiente, Nami trata de forcejear pero eso solo provocaba que Law apretara más du agarre. Harta de todo, se dejó llevar por el asía el lugar que le quería mostrar. Subieron por las escaleras, unos cuatro pisos maso menos, y cruzaron un lumbral que daba a un puente que conectaba la casa a una torre.

El cielo estaba despejado, ni una nube sobre ellos, o en los alrededores, pero aun así la luz era tan escasa que Nami tenía que ir con la cabeza gacha para procurar no tropezar con nada que hubiera en aquel arco. La brisa fría recorrió la piel expuesta de Nami que de inmediato reacciono abrazándose así misma con su único brazo libre.

-Te podrías der prisa me congelo- dijo Nami comenzando a tiritar de frio.

Law detuvo su paso y se desabrocho el saco para ponérselo a Nami, que solo se quedó por un momento sin decir nada. El no siguió caminando simplemente se recargo en el barandal de la plataforma, observando como pisos más abajo las múltiples luces de colores se apagaban para dar un descanso a los bailarines.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que me querías mostrar? No tengo toda la noche- dijo Nami parándose frente a Law.

-Tus mejillas están sonrosadas- susurro el moreno acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Basta!- grito molesta –si no te molesta me largo-.

No pudo ni dar un solo paso cuando de nuevo se encontró en los brazos de él, como antes su brazo izquierdo descansaba en su espalda, y su mano derecha la sujetaban del mentón. Unas luces de colores iluminaron el panorama, de aquel extraño puente, que más bien era una fuente, el agua caía con gracia iluminada por varios foquitos de diversos colores que se asemejaban al arcoíris.

Sentía el cálido aliento de Law en su rostro, y se sentía presa del pánico, aquellos ojos grises la miraban con tanta intensidad que temía por su seguridad; aun así esos ojos la tenían cautivada, y es que no dudo en perderse en ellos. De nuevo caía rendida ante él. Y aunque ella no lo quisiera, o no lo notara su mirada se desvió a los labios del moreno, el sabor de su último encuentro le pico en el paladar, la dulce tentación de revivir lo sucedido dio pie a que Nami inconscientemente cerrara los ojos y se acercara poco a poco a Trafalgar.

Una risita burlona salió de Law, cosa que a Nami no le agrado para nada; molesta se separó de aquel hombre, se saco el saco lo hizo bola, se lo arrojo al rostro y salió corriendo escaleras abajo sin impórtale un comino si él iba tras ella o no.

-Interesante- susurro Trafalgar girando un brazalete de oro que acababa de hurtar.

.

.

.

Nami fue detenida por un agarre en su brazo derecho, se giró molesta pensando que aquel hombre aún tenía ganas de burlarse de ella, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, armada de valor, y lista para encarar aquel sádico, zafo su brazo y estuvo dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada cuando vio claramente la imagen de Kid.

-Sucede algo Nami?- cuestiono el pelirrojo al ver la actitud de la chica.

-Nada, simplemente me has asustado- mintió acomodándose al fleco.

La chica giro su vista asía la pista de baile, una peli rosa de vestido verde limón bailaba abrazada de Sanji; la música no era como hace un par de minutos, esta era lenta y romántica. Sin mucho esfuerzo busco entre la multitud a las demás chicas, quería desahogarse.

La primera en divisar fue a Viví, que por su bellos vestido azul parecía un pavorreal, al momento que un chico, que no pudo reconocer, la hacía girar; la segunda fue a Hancock que acompañaba a Luffy que aun seguía comiendo, y Kaya bailaba con Usopp. Todas estaban inmersas en su mundo y ella no sería quien las sacara.

El simple rose de la mano de Eustass con la suya le llamo la atención; vio como abría la boca sin decir nada, y se rascaba la mejilla pensativamente, cualquier cosa que fuese a decir parecía ser algo un tanto difícil para él.

-Quieres bailar?- dijo después de unos largos segundos.

-Me encantaría- respondió tomándolo del brazo.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la estancia, bajo la fría mirada de Trafalgar, que desde lo lejos observaba la escena un poco molesto, aunque no era típico de, el mostrarse así, simplemente por el hecho de que Eustass entrelazara sus dedos con los de Nami, había en ese acto que lo hacía refunfuñar. Asqueado de ver aquello se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de un Zoro que aparentaba estar sereno.

-Roronoa- dijo Law en forma de saludo levantado su trago.

-He visto que te llevaste a Nami hace un momento a los pisos de arriba- musito imitando el acto de hacer una reverencia con su bebida –se puede saber el por qué?-.

Law sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa para después contestar.

–No ha pasado nada si es lo que piensas- aseguro mirándolo fijo –es una mujer muy testaruda, pero también muy sentimentalista; ella no es de mi tipo-.

-Entonces has le un favor y no molestes- declaro Zoro –aunque, si no hubiera ningún interés no le veo el problema de que ella salga con Kid-.

-No se me da bien seguir órdenes- espeto levantándose de su lugar –por mí que salga con quien le da la gana- sin más que decir se retiró dejando a un Zoro meditativo.

Roronoa fijo su vista a la pista de baile, podía ver a todos su amigos danzando ridículamente tonadas melosas y un poco aburridas. Un bostezo largo se escapó de sus labios y sintió la mirada de Luffy en el. Algo no andaba bien y eso pronto lo descubrirían.

Nami llego de rato a sentarse junto a él, tenía la cara triste, parecía un tanto preocupada, sin mucho interés simplemente sorbió su baso esperando a que ella dejara algo.

-Me han robado- susurro quitándole el vaso a Zoro.

-A ti? Eso lo dudo Nami- dijo sin mucho interés.

-El estúpido de Trafalgar tiene la pulsera de Nojiko y no lo veo por ningún lado- explico azotando el puño en la mesa –si lo vuelvo a ver le diré un par de cosas-.

-Trafalgar? Si no me equivoco acaba de salir por aquella puerta- dijo señalando una de las entradas a su lado derecho.

-Enserio?- cuestiono Nami

Zoro simplemente le respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Ahora si me va escuchar- espeto la chica tomando el mismo rumbo que tomo Law.

Salió casi corriendo al mismo puente que tuvo que cruzar para entrar a la casona, la figura de Torao se podía distinguir al otro lado de la plataforma, sin pensar se puso a correr en su dirección. Estaba segura que él, tenía el brazalete de su hermana y lo aria pagar por haberlo hurtado.

Unos fuertes disparos hicieron que ella dejara su carrera de lado para agacharse en un reflejo casi cómico, temerosa de lo que pasaba a su espalda se giró lentamente, temiendo lo peor. Las luces aún estaban apagadas y la balacera no cesaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estuvo a punto de volver a entrar si no hubiera sido por que Law ya la había sujetado y la arrastraba hasta su auto.

-No ellos aún no salen!- grito desesperada al sentir el forcejeo.

-Sube de una vez de nada sirve que regreses si estarás en las mismas condiciones que ellos- espeto Law abriendo una de las puertas de su lamborghini.

Resignada dejo de pelear, él tenía razón, no servía de nada si ella también terminaba en medio del fuego cruzado, además ninguno de sus amigos era tan torpe como para no escapar en situaciones así, más bien si eran estúpidos, rezo a los dioses para que nada les pasara en el momento que se oyó la puerta del piloto cerrarse.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Luffy salir del lugar Hancock de la mano, seguidos de Zoro que puso cara de enojo cuando la vio en el auto de Trafalgar; supo de ate mano que su querido hermano postizo no le agrado la idea que ella fuera en aquel vehículo con aquel hombre rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada pido una inmensa disculpa, tenía planeado subir este capítulo el 14 de febrero pero dadas las circunstancias ajenas a mis descuidos con mis cosas (termine tirando la sopa en mi tableta mientras comía y escribía al mismo tiempo) no he podido actualizar.

Aparte de que "accidentalmente" se cayó la sopa en mi preciosa, se descompuso el moden y hasta ahora me la acaban de poner.

Casi dos semanas sin internet!

Annei Darcy: gracias a ti por leer esta historia retorcida como la escritora! Y si mientras más le busco más me enredo yo sola, claro eso solo para cuando me la paso de ociosa y no escribo ni J por el simple hecho de ponerle una trama intrigante, aunque tal vez no me salga pero bueno :3

Hanasho: no te desquites con tu perrita por mi culpa! :( Simplemente se me ocurrió esas escenas por el simple hecho que eso yo aria si estuviera en la situación de Nami (cosa que jamás pasara) o si yo fuera un chico sexi que se quiere ligar a una chica sexi (cosa que tampoco pasara) así que espero que este no te haga querer asesinar a tu cachorrita de nuevo. Y de ser así procurare darles mi dirección para que desquiten conmigo y no con los pobres animalitos (soy defensora de los animales).

Trafalgar D. Mimi: hohohoho si Law es un loquillo lleno de sorpresas, pero no se apuren si Kid va perdiendo en un momento a otro verán que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Lo digo yo que soy la mente siniestra tras esta historia y espero darle un giro claro ahora que termine el otro capítulo.

Emma3mikan: Gracias! Si suena a star wars pero no importa si la creatividad fuera una fuerza créanme que yo sería un jedi, ok no llegaría ni a padawan, pero espero que mi esfuerzo tenga buenos resultados y ratos de diversión para todos. Y no te desorientes, tal vez es mi culpa por no poner las cosas en claro, soy de las personas que quieren poner todo y se les olvida poner hasta el nombre del capítulo.

Zeydeis: no te quedaras calva! Ok no. Si soy malvada, no lo puedo negar; no soy tan pésima escritora ya que si lo fuera no tendría lectoras/es como ustedes que me dan ánimos, tal vez solo lo digo para que ustedes me digan que no lo soy (es un pequeño complejo, lo siento). No recibo la infinidad de reviews como los demás fics pero creo que los poquitos que tengo son mi más grande motivación. Y ojala los dioses te oigan y ya no me falte la inspiración y no me ocurran accidentes.

Kona Kana Lee: hola! Ok no te preocupes por eso. Si ya se ya me han dicho que se les dificulta las marcas de coches, tengo complejo de mecánica frustrada. Mira si quería poner algo de AcexNami pero ya había uno, así que no me gustaría que me dijeran "PLAGIO" además Kid se me hace el típico chico rudo que se enamora y es una ternura de persona (cosa que de seguro ya notaron al leer) lo she Bepo y chopper son adorables para mí, los adoro, los tenía que hacer hermosos y adorables. Espero y que tus dudas se hayan aclarado pequeña/no saltamontes. Como he dicho soy demasiado distraída que se me olvida poner el título a los capítulos.

A todos estos lectores y a los demás los cuales no he tenido el gusto de leer les agradezco que lean esta historia retorcida como la escritora!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello aquí Muse reportándose después de no hacerlo por más de un mes.

Lo siento, aquellos que leen las aburridas notas de esta autora, sabrán que mi tableta tenía hambre y le di sopita de fideo y bueno pues la pendeja murió.

Pero como en una buena historia la reviví con las esferas del dragón

L(._.L)

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bueno ya no los entretengo y les dejo aquí el capítulo seven

Oda me dijo que si algún día iba a Japón me heredaría los derechos de One Piece

O sea jamás porque mi madre se niega a llevarme

.

.

.

Se estaba quedando dormida, pero aun así se negaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo; tenían más de media hora estacionados en aquel mirador frente a la playa, Law estaba afuera del vehículo hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quién. Se encontraba recargado en el cofre del coche, mantenía su mano izquierda guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que la derecha sostenía cansadamente el celular.

Nami se acurruco en el asiento, el saco de Law la cubría del frio de la madrugada, sus ojos empezaban a picar, no era nada extraño ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Sus ojos cafés se clavaron en la silueta de Law, que parecía no percatarse de que la temperatura bajaba drásticamente, y las nubes negras cubrían el cielo estrellado, ensombreciendo su estadía en aquel lugar. Pero aun así los pocos rayos de la luz de la luna, le aluzaban para verlo bien. Soltó un suspiro casi de derrota y reclino el asiento para quedar en una posición más cómoda mientras aquel inútil se dignaba a colgarle a la persona con la que estaba hablando.

-No te preocupes mugiwara, ella está bien- dijo Law por milésima vez, colgando por fin el teléfono.

Se giró cansado de estar en esa posición por casi una hora, dentro de su coche se encontraba la pelirroja completamente dormida, le dedico una simple sonrisa burlona al ver en la situación que se encontraba, si bien, Luffy se encontraba agradecido por haberla sacado de aquella peligrosa situación, también no le agradaba nada de que ella se fuera a quedar en la casa de Law. Zoro fue el único que no parecía ni agradecido ni molesto, simplemente le amenazo, ya que no le podía faltar ni un solo cabello a su rojiza cabellera, sin que el espadachín se fuera con él con todo.

Law camino hasta la puerta del conductor abriéndola asía arriba, subió despacio para no hacer tanto ruido, lo menos que quería es que esa chica le gritara todo el camino. La miro echa bolita sobre el asiento, automáticamente le paso su mano derecha por la mejilla haciéndola estremecerse, sus manos estaban heladas; bajo la puerta, encendió la calefacción, arranco el coche y salió de aquel lugar antes que las gotas de lluvia empezarán a caer.

Condujo bajo la lluvia por un buen rato sin despegar la vista de la carretera, aunque de vez en cuando, le dedicaba una mirada a Nami, que parecía que estuviera sumida en un sueño tan profundo, que no escuchaba ni los truenos que caían estrepitosamente a la tierra.

Cuando por fin entraron en la cochera de su casa, no se atrevía a despertarla, tenía un no seque que le impedía perturbar su sueño; la tomo en sus brazos y con paso lento entro hasta su "hogar". Camino hasta su recamara sin siquiera apartar la vista de ella, y al recostarla en su lecho, tenía la tentación de besarle, aunque se contuvo, solo por unos segundos, cedió a su instinto plantándole beso en la frente; la cubrió con unas mantas y salió de su alcoba, por raro que sonara no tenía sueño, así que sería mejor ir al despacho para poder leer cualquier libro que se le antojara para esa noche fría.

Termino por leer un pesado libro de anatomía femenina, la taza de café que tenía la lado era lo único que lo acompañaba; no quería regresar a su recamara, y verla dormida plácidamente, era tan estúpido, porque simplemente no la dejo ahí, pero al momento de oír los tiros, y verla en cuclillas cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, algo en él, le decía que debía protegerla, eso sin contar que no le agradaba la idea de que Kid fuese su caballero en armadura brillante. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro, bebió un poco de su café y retomo la lectura.

No supo después de leer más de la mitad del libro, cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sentía que su pierna vibraba, y se detenía por unos minutos, y retomaba la misma acción segundos después, se podría decir que sentía pequeños calambres, que debes de hacerla preocupar, le agradaban, eran como un mini masaje que duraba unos cuantos minutos, se iba y regresaba acompañado de una melodía pegajosa que reconocía bien. Cuando por fin cayo en cuenta que lo que vibraba era su móvil que tenía en una de las bolsas de la licra que usaba debajo del vestido, recordó todo lo sucedido anoche como si se tratase de una experiencia paranormal.

Saco su teléfono de aquel bolsillo solo para notar las veintisiete llamadas perdidas de Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y Nojiko. Sabía de antemano que los chicos tenían motivo, pero su hermana no, ella dudaba que Noji supiera exactamente su situación. El celular sonó de nuevo, siendo Luffy quien llamaba.

-Nami!- el grito del moreno casi ensordece a la chica que simplemente alejo la bocina de su oído.

-Que quieres?- cuestiono la pelirroja examinándose por si le faltaba o sobraba algo.

-Dime como te fue?- pregunto el monito más tranquilo.

-Bien, no me sobra ni me falta nada, es un alivio; aun así no sé dónde se allá metido Torao puede que ni siquiera este en casa- respondió poniéndose de pie para admirar el lugar donde estaba.

-Ah ya veo- dijo con la boca llena de alguna cosa, que de seguro Boa le había preparado –te paso a Hancock-.

-Hanc- saludo Nami al oír a la chica arrebatarle el teléfono a Luffy.

-Nami, ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te paso nada? ¿No se quiso propasar? ¿Sigues vestida? ¿Durmieron juntos? ¿Dime porque carajos te fuiste con él?- Hancock sonaba desesperada y angustiada, cosa que era de esperarse, no le agradaba Law del todo.

-Estoy bien, no, no me paso nada, tampoco se propaso, si, dormí con mi vestido puesto, él no durmió en su cama, quien sabe dónde este. Y yo no me fui, el me subió a su coche antes de poder reaccionar- respondió con serenidad, una muestra de duda aria estallar a su amiga de preocupación.

-Ah que bien, Nami, pasaremos por ti después de las tres, espero y no te moleste- agrego la morena.

-No, no me molesta, ¿pero porque?, pensé que hoy no tendrían nada que hacer- Nami comenzó abrir lo que parecía ser la puerta del closet.

-Tengo sita con Kinemon, tiene planeado un desfile para finales de julio, Viví va arreglar algo de la empresa de su padre y Kaya creo que saldrá con Usopp. En fin nadie de nosotras puede ir a recogerte; ah, y si preguntas por los chicos, Sanji le toco atender el restaurant de su padre en el turno de la mañana, y Zoro tiene practica intensiva de kendo- resoplo algo fastidiada por la idea de dejar a su amiga a merced del inútil de Law.

-Ok no te preocupes nos veremos en la tarde- dijo sacando una de las camisetas de Trafalgar.

Se despidieron y acordaron en que Hancock le traería algo de ropa, y así Nami retomo su misión de buscar algo para vestirse y darse un buen baño; saco un bóxer de Law amarillo y tomo una camiseta blanca del closet y sin esperar más se metió al cuarto de baño que estaba en la alcoba.

El lugar era de un blanco impecable y aburrido, todo sin excepción era así, desde la recamara hasta el baño; abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua remojara su cuerpo desnudo, mientras ella trataba de olvidar sus encuentros con Law. Se quería meter en la cabeza que él era un maldito bastardo que solo quería una buena noche de pación, a pero, a quien engañaba si ella también lo deseaba, pero solo con él. Se comenzó a enjabonar tratando de no recordar el toque tan sensual de las manos de Law, aunque se le era imposible, dejo que el agua borrara el rastro de jabón y lavo su cabello con fuerza como si eso le ayudara a borrar todo pensamiento sexoso asía Law.

Salió de su baño después de un rato, notando que apenas eran las diez, bajo por las escaleras al primer piso; aunque abrió todas las puertas de la segunda planta no encontró rastro de Torao, cosa que no le dio importancia, o eso ella misma se decía. La sala tenía el mismo patrón que el resto de la casa, blancas paredes, con muebles negros, no era su estilo pero en sí, se veía bien, tenía un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la piscina de afuera y a Bepo que estaba arrastrando una ballena de felpa. Cruzo un lumbral para llegar a la cocina, con las mismas paredes blancas, se sentía en un hospital; tenía amplias ventanas y un pequeña puerta de cristal que daba al jardín de atrás, retomo su búsqueda de su anfitrión en la única puerta visible al lado de una de las ventanas.

Abrió despacio tratando de no asustar a la persona que se hallaba en aquel cuarto, aunque después de ver a Law profundamente dormido, la abrió de golpe para ver lo que parecía ser su estudio privado, tenía estantes repletos de libros e enciclopedias completas, además detrás de donde se encontraba el escritorio y el bello durmiente, estaba una repisa con lo que parecía ser corazones encerrados dentro de cubos de cristal. Temerosa dio unos cuantos pasos para cerciorarse de lo que veían sus ojos era cierto, y cuando tomo uno de los recipientes en sus manos se maldijo al acertar en su predicción, eran corazones de algún ser vivo, que mente tan retorcida tenía ese hombre como para tener tal hobby, dejo el corazón en la repisa y así como entro, salió cerrando la puerta. Se recargo en el lumbral tratando de apaciguar los sonidos de su estómago, que le recordaban a Luffy, si Law, la cuido en la noche, no estaba demás hacerle el desayuno, aunque realmente no quería cocinar para él.

-Espero que no se moleste si hurgo en su nevera- dijo cantarinamente.

.

.

.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, con un gran espejo frente a él; se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, o más bien el sillón favorito de su padre, la copa de vino tinto era su único testigo de lo que veía a través del espejo. Para su buena o mala suerte, lo que veía era el peor día de su miserable vida. Conociendo cada detalle, decidió enfocarse en aquella escena tan particular, y dejar que invadiera su mente sintiéndose algo molesto.

Maldito fue el día en el que aquel joven salió temprano de sus prácticas como doctor, maldito fue el tiempo y las pocas palabras que se dedicaban, maldito su primo que era el que ahora se encontraba en su cama, follándose aquella mujer de cabellos verdosos como si de una perra se tratase, que gritaba y gemía con tanta enjundia que no lo podía creer.

-¡Oh Bellamy mas, por favor no te detengas, quiero que te corras dentro!- gritaba mientras aquel hombre rubio dejaba de tomarle las caderas para sujetarla de las muñecas y envestía con más fuerza.

Era un espectáculo digno de una película porno; ambos, su primo y su mujer se encontraban dándole la espalda al lumbral de la habitación, ella se encontraba de rodillas dándole la espalda a su amante que tampoco se percató de la presencia de él.

En su vida se sintió tan traicionado, tan poca cosa, abrió sigilosamente su chaqueta, del interior saco una magnum 45 automática y se acercó hasta ponerla en la nuca del que alguna vez llamo pariente. No le pesaba jalar el gatillo, a los quince años ya lo había hecho con más de diez personas en un mismo día, una muerte más en su conciencia no pesaría.

Estaba por jalarlo.

Él se dio la vuelta.

La joven que ahora estaba en una posición diferente, le llamo la atención, bajo el peso de aquel hijo de las mil putas, estaba una joven que se le hacía muy conocida, apenas estaba cubierta de los pechos y el rostro con unas sábanas, para no revelar su identidad y no dejar su desnudes al descubierto, aquellas piernas largas aun rodeaban la cintura del imbécil de su primo, unos cabellos rojizos estaban enredados en la mano del Bellamay. Con un simple movimiento la descubrió sintiéndose pero que antes.

Todo parecía distorsionarse.

Tomo la pistola de nuevo y apunto a su primo y no dudo en jalar el gatillo, un estruendo como de algo rompiéndose se abrió paso entre el sueño. No era el gran espejo que le mostraba su vida completa, no fue el tiro que le pego aquel hombre.

¿Qué era?

Abrió sus ojos exaltado, la luz de su oficina había sido apagada, los ladridos de Bepo no dejaban de oírse, sin dudarlo se levantó y salió de su despacho buscando aquella joven, la cual estaba seguro que había causado el estruendo. Camino aprisa, cruzando sin prestar atención a la cocina y dirigiéndose a su cuarto cuando una risita lo interrumpió al subir las escaleras, volvió sobre sus pasos encontrando un desastre detrás de la barra.

Había platos rotos, y utensilios de cocina regados por todo el piso, Bepo estaba sobre Nami que pretendía cerrarle el hocico al perro para que parara de ladrar y tratar de no reír por el accidente que había sufrido.

-Dime que pretendes destrozando mi cocina?- cuestiono Law molesto apartando al perro sobre la joven.

-Nada- respondió con una simple sonrisa dejando que Torao la admirara desde lo alto.

Estaba usando su ropa, la camiseta no le cubría ni la mitad del trasero pero aun así la estaba usando, junto con uno de los bóxers que ya no usaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Su cabello rebelde estaba suelto y estaba descalza. Se podría decir que se veía extremadamente sexi con un toque de inocencia de niña pequeña.

-Que estabas haciendo?- cuestiono el moreno tendiéndole la mano para levantarla.

-El desayuno- respondió sonriente dando un saltito para estar de pie.

-Sabes el significado de preparar un desayuno en casa ajena?- susurro Law.

Nami negó con la cabeza y Trafalgar la acorralo en la barra, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, poniendo su mano derecha sensualmente en sus caderas y con la izquierda sujetando salvajemente la rojiza cabellera para hacer que Nami echara la cabeza asía atrás.

-Oh mi dulce Nami, tan inocente, tan altiva, tan soberbia y excitante. El significado de un desayuno en la casa de un varón, significa que estas agradecida por la intensa noche que has pasado- musito comenzando a besar el largo cuello de la joven -pero, nosotros no hemos hecho nada- su mano que celosamente posaba en las caderas femeninas bajo hasta su muslo y lo levanto hasta su cintura -claro eso se puede arreglar-.

La chica no dijo nada mantenía sus ojos cerrados como la última vez, mordía sus labios para ahogar las palabras que incitaran al chico a tomarla en la cocina, o en la ducha, o asta en la sala. Sin duda ese hombre tenía algo para dejarla a su merced. Nami Vanir la chica que no se entregó a ninguno de los tantos novios, pretendientes, amigos, conocidos, o chicos que le atrajeran, estaba a punto de decirle que si a un grosero, pedante, lunático, sádico, arrogante, pero sexi cirujano.

Law rio por debajo al ver a la chica de nuevo con sus ojos apretados y mordiéndose los labios, la fue soltando poco a poco hasta quedar a una distancia más prudente de ella, le planto un casto beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Tomare un baño- declaro deteniéndose en el lumbral -si gustas cocinar estas en todo tu derecho, pero te advierto, no tolero el pan- dicho esto salió sin más de la vista de la pelirroja.

-Idiota- espeto una sonrosada Nami -bien ahora prosigamos con lo empezado- aplaudió y tomo uno de los sartenes que se encontraban en el suelo.

Saco unas cuantas naranjas para hacer un jugo, también huevos y varias cosas más para preparar su especialidad; puso agua a hervir para un café, y comenzó su labor sin esperar más, aunque fue detenida por Bepo que traía su plato en el asico, así que paso de preparar el jugo para hurgar entre la cocina en busca de comida para perro

.

.

.

Salió de su ducha con una simple taya amarrada en la cintura, abrió su closet para sacar un su ropa. Tomo sus calzoncillos negros y unos vaqueros con un extraño diseño de manchas, se vistió no muy aprisa disfrutando del olor a comida casera que hace mucho no disfrutaba. Abandono su cuarto poniéndose la camiseta amarilla para cubrir su bien marcado cuerpo y sus extraños tatuajes que solo pocos conocían.

-Huele bien- dijo Law al entra a la cocina.

-Espero que te guste el omelette- agrego Nami sonriente tomando dos platos y caminado asía la mesa -tengo tiempo que no cocino así que no molestes- espeto pasándole un plato.

Trafalgar tomo su tenedor y agradeciendo por la comida tomo un poco de omelette, degusto tranquilamente el primer bocado y después tomo un poco de jugo que se encontraba frente a él.

-No esta tan mal- hablo con su tono serio llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

-Hmp- fue lo único citado por Nami que no presto atención

Ella jamás se quedaba callada cuando alguien le felicitaba o reprochaba algo, no era su estilo, pero al momento que comenzó a cocinar y por lo bien que Sanji habla de todos sus clientes pensó que un "no esta tan mal" era como un elogio, ya que el rubio llego a comentar que Torao en más de una ocasión que le había dicho que sus mejores platos no eran más que un plato simple y sin sabor. El desayuno continuo en silencio, con unas cuantas miradas que al cruzarse causaban un bochorno en la pelirroja, esa mirada fría y remarcada por una ojera casi permanentes, le causaban una extraña sensación no muy conocida para ella.

-A qué horas pasaran por ti?- cuestiono Law rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, me dijo Boa que no tenían tiempo libre hasta las tres- contesto mientras jugaba con la comida.

-Ya veo, entonces te tengo que cuidar hasta que se dignen a venir por ti- espeto sin emoción alguna.

-Bueno si gustas puedo tomar un taxi, después de todo pensaba irme antes- agrego tomando un poco de jugo.

-No- espeto en un tono de voz un poco alta –te quedaras hasta que lleguen por ti, soy un hombre de honor y palabra, debo cuidarte- explico levantándose de la mesa con sus trastes sucios para lavarlos.

-No será que en verdad no me quieres dejar ir por que estas a gusto con migo?- se burló la pelirroja imitando el acto de su único acompañante.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- dijo con sorna mientras lavaba los platos.

-Es lo que tú dices- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla al dejar los platos en el fregador –veré la tele un rato- salió sin mirarlo, ella podía apostar que una sonrisa torcida de dibujo en su rostro.

Se recostó a sus anchas en aquel sofá negro, encendió la televisión y se puso a buscar algún canal que le llamara la atención, pero mientras avanzaba por el canal cien, una bola de pelo blanca recostó su cabeza en su estómago, en busca de afecto que su amo no le daba, y sin dudarlo comenzó a mimar al perro que se sentía tan a gusto con esas simples carisias tan cálidas.

Recargado en la puerta Law observaba callado, aquella chica que se encontraba vagando en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a él; con paso sereno llego hasta donde ella y con cuidado le levanto la cabeza para sentarse y que ella pidiera usar sus piernas como almohada.

-Sigo diciendo que te agrada mi compañía- rio mientras le entregaba el control remoto.

-Hmp- recargo su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y con la libre comenzó a cambiar de canal.

Se detuvo en un canal de música donde pasaban un concierto en vivo, ya que Nami grito estrepitosamente que se detuviera, para poder verlo ya que no había podido ir porque a nadie le gustaba ese tipo de música, bueno más que Brook, y ella no iría con un vejete pervertido a tal evento.

Los ojos de Law se cerraron después de dos canciones, aun tenia sueño, pero al cerrar los ojos la misma escena se repita, y se repetía, y se repetía como un disco rayado. Era Nami debajo de aquel mastodonte rubio, la que gritaba y gemía sin parar ¿Por qué soñó eso? No quería averiguarlo, simplemente quería dormir hasta que llegaran por ella y salir a tomarse unos tragos con los chicos y olvidar aquel sueño tan absurdo.

"_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one i'll always love_

_You could be the one who listens_

_To my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one i'll always love"_

Una canción algo conocida resonó en sus oídos, siendo entonada por una voz femenina que tenía al lado, en ese momento la letra tomaba sentido y sintió como aquel fascinante órgano golpeaba su caja torácica con más rapidez que antes.

"_I'll be there as soon as i can_

_But i'm busy mending broken_

_Pieces of the life i had before"_

Tal vez aquella chica tenía razón, a él le agradaba su compañía, tanto que ahora ella se encontraba usándolo de almohada, tanto que la dejo cocinar sus alimentos, y dormir en su cama. Tanto que cuando le pidió su brazalete se le entrego sin chistar. Tan descuidado estaba siendo ante ella que recurrió a interrogar a Luffy para conocerla un poco más, tan estúpido estaba siendo que se estaba volviendo un adicto a sus labios y al sabor de su piel.

"_First there was the one who challenged_

_All my dreams and all my balance_

_She could never be as good as you_

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one i'll always love"_

Nami se levantó silenciosa y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, su garganta estaba seca después de cantar esa canción que tanto le gustaba. Cuando regreso lo primero que noto fue que Law estaba dormido, se veía tan sereno. Se puso de rodillas a su lado mirándolo embelesada, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su respiración era acompasada. Su pelo estaba despeinado y seguía húmedo, la tentación de pasar sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos negros como la noche la venció. Acerco la mano con cuidado, lentamente sin ni siquiera respirar y cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de aquella cabellera azabache la mirada gris que le brindo Law la hizo retroceder.

-Lo siento- murmuro Nami retrayendo su mano hasta su pecho.

Law la tomo de los hombros y sin ninguna explicación, la derribo en el sofá quedando el arriba de ella.

-No tolero que me despierten o me toquen el cabello- su voz sonaba ronca y seductora.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía- tartamudeo cerrando los ojos al momento que sintió la respiración de Law en su oído.

-Dime que me has hecho?- cuestiono más para sí mismo que para ella –tu voz, tu olor, tu actitud y tu sabor son casi estupefacientes- declaro mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja –casi cuatro años, desde entonces, simples encuentros casuales que solo se repetían un par de veces, nada interesante. Pero tú, has roto mi barrera, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- musito comenzando a besar su cuello –quiero saberlo- ordeno dejando que sus manos vagaran por dentro de la camisa prestada de Nami.

Las manos expertas del cirujano se detuvieron en sus pechos, estaban vendados, pero eso no importaba, simplemente los acaricio, mientras su boca degustaba con hambre aquel cuello tan suave, tratando de no dejar ninguna marca.

-Law- dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro.

Trafalgar se detuvo y miro de nuevo su rostro, mordía su labio inferir y apretaba los ojos, sus mejillas estaban escarlatas, la melena rojiza se esparcía por todo lo ancho del sillón y aun no movía sus manos de su lugar.

-Nami- la llamo con un susurro –mírame- ordeno besando su mejilla –mírame- repitió

La chica obedeció y abrió sus ojos chocolate, la imagen de un Law vigoroso y contenido era lo que observaba, sus manos instintivamente viajaron hasta sus mejillas atrayéndolo para besarle con ternura los labios y este respondió de la misma forma. Lo abrazo para acercarlo más a ella, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo tan cerca que no fuera escapar como siempre lo hacía; instintivamente separo las piernas para que él se acomodara, bien sobre ella.

El beso se volvió más demandante por parte de ambos, las lenguas salieron a la batalla explorando cada rincón de la cavidad ajena; en un impulso Nami había dejado de estar debajo de Law para encontrarse a horcajadas sobre él. La pelirroja en un impulso metió sus manos a la camiseta de él detallando con sus finos dedos cada musculo de su torso, y jugando con los pezones como si de un control de mando se tratase. El calor aumentaba y parecía que ellos no tenían ganas de detenerse.

Sin ninguna complicación Law le saco la camisa a la chica y con sumo cuidado comenzó a besar el escote que le brindaba; podía oír sus jadeos silenciosos y ahogados, también notaba ese descuidado rose que ella ocasionaba contra su más que creciente erección. Las manos de Nami bajaron hasta su cremallera y con movimientos torpes y descuidados la fue bajan para después con sumo nerviosismo tener una disputa mental de meter o no meter la mano. Cuando por fin se decidió hacerlo Law la detuvo.

-No comas ansias aun no es tiempo- susurro besando la comisura de sus labios –si apresuramos las cosas no serán tan buenas como parecen- agrego separándose un poco de ella –todo será a su tiempo-

-Pero….. Pero yo ya es- no dijo más por que Law se apodero de sus labios.

-Shhhhh cuando llegue el momento- susurro pegándola a su pecho.

.

.

.

Las horas se fueron volando en los brazos de aquel hombre, no quería irse, quería dormir con él, aunque no pasara nada, ese día fue el primero de su existencia que sentía esas sensaciones inolvidables e imaginables. Rodo en su cama topándose con su celular, lo encendió y se fue a su calendario. El ultimo día de junio, tres más y su cumpleaños.

-Espero que no lo olviden- dijo al aire para después cerrara los ojos y quedarse dormida.

L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t)

HOLIS!

Una gran disculpa mis hermosas y/o hermosos lectores como lo he mencionado en el capítulo pasado y este mi queridísima maquinita se estropeo y bueno no es nada barato arreglarla así que bueno tuve que hacer muchas cosas que odio para conseguir el dinero.

Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, aunque admito que me da miedo que me digan que ya no le siga y que soy la peor escritora del universo.

Claro que cuando los leo me dan ganas de como besar la pantalla y cada que no tengo inspiración los leo ya que son mi gran fuente de ánimo y mi motor para seguirle.

_Oh hubo una cosita que no aclare el cap pasado:_

_Los vestidos que lucían las chicas son los mismos que usan en un fan-art que me gustó mucho. Salen todas Nami, Robin, Hancock, Vivi, Bonney, Alvila, Califa y Perona._

_Aunque dadas las circunstancias le puse el vestido de Califa a Kaya _

Tienen una escritora demasiado atolondrada que se le olvida poner las cosas.

También les digo que la canción que use es Unintended, obvio es mía, ok no pero la banda se llama Muse :/

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo

\(*¬*)/

Oh antes de decir bye bye, alguien me pidió un Pov  
claro que más adelante les dare su pov

Peticiones y quejas ya saben ok


End file.
